The Lost Legacy
by EverWatching
Summary: As Equestria rests on the edge of damnation, one group of ponies remains to stand against the darkness. Legends of a great power, known only as the Elements of Harmony, are the only weapon they have left to rely upon.
1. Forsaken Kingdom

Author's Notes:

Originally uploaded on fimfiction, under the same title (and username).

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

From ancient windows, traces of daylight shone upon an empty hallway, the illuminated features dulled and ebbed by time, so much time. This hall was much the same as any around it, countless halls where the echoes of even the quietest of sounds were free to roam. A sound had not echoed through these halls in eons, save for the songs of the occasional bird who made respite for a moment before departing. Though dust was almost everywhere, the walls stood strong, the windows intact. This place had made its stand against time, and though faded in its appearance, its strength held firm. This was an ancient temple of forgotten might.

Nearly forgotten.

The doors opened, casting light onto parts of the halls for the first time in eons. With the light of the sun came a Pony with a mane of flame, a deep orange coat, a flaring sun on his flank, and a horn shrouded with a gold aura. Behind him others followed, entering the refuge of the walls, the orange pony turned.

"CLOSE THE DOORS! CLOSE THEM NOW!"

His horn flared wildly, as they others each took to a door, pushing with all their might. One of the doors was shrouded in gold, the other in teal as inch by inch the doors were rapidly pushed.

 _*THUD*_

The sound echoed through the hall, and beyond. With bated breath, the six looked at the doors, their postures heavy, their features tense, as the seconds ticked by.

The orange pony slowly smiled. "I was right, it can't penetrate these walls. All these years, and the magic's still going." He took a deep breath. "Alright, everypony, roll call! Pearl!"

A white Earth Pony with a pink and white mane, deep blue eyes, and a mirror made of crystal on her flank spoke "Present!".

"Terra!"

An Earth Pony with a brown coat, green eyes, a giant flower on her flank, and a mane of various blues turned from the door. "Present."

"Storm!"

A pink Pegasus with a neon blue mane, span in the air much like the tornado on her flank, though it was contained in the gap of a horseshoe. "Present, obviously!"

"Swift!"

A blue Pegasus with a well-groomed golden mane lowered himself to the floor, a bundle of clouds caught in a breeze upon his flank. "Present. Now can I go? I need to take a-"

Whatever Swift needed to take, the orange pony did not care to learn. "Blue!"

A white Unicorn with a bright yellow mane, and a compass rose on his mane frowned. "Present. And for the last time, it's 'Bloodblood'-"

"Yeah, yeah, I know." The orange pony took another look around his group. "Everypony alright?"

Pearl approached him, speaking what most present were thinking. "I think it's time you told us why we're here."

The orange pony watched as his group gathered, the enquiry reflected in their eyes. They had come this far without all the details, but now he had to tell them something good. He just wished he had something better.

"We're here to find a weapon."

His statement had...pretty much the predicted effect, there were no smiles, no cheers, no resisting the urge to start jumping for joy, but at least they refrained from saying what they were thinking.

All but one anyway. "Okay, yeah, that sounds _great_." Swift feigned a grin. "The thing tanks a city block being blown up around it. No effect. Tanks a tactical strike, hey, no effect! Tanks the Solar Corps attack, no effect! And what's the perfect solution to something immune to every weapon we've thrown at it?" He was suddenly bouncing. "Oh! I know, I know! _M_ _ore weapons_! Daybreak, you really _are_ a genius!"

Daybreak blinked. "Could somepony-?" Terra walked up besides Swift, raising a hoof and-

"OW!" Swift rubbed the back of his head, glaring at a more irate Terra.

Daybreak smiled slightly. "Thank you." His smile faded. "We're not looking for a modern weapon. We're looking for an ancient one, that writings say was last here." He turned from them. "Welcome to Canterlot Castle, everypony. We gotta turn this place upside down if need be to find our last hope." Daybreak made way for the staircase. "Let's go, library's this way."

Up the staircase, and through hallways they galloped, through ancient halls of architecture that none of them could compare with anything else they'd ever known. Perhaps this place was once a beacon of the land, a nerve-center of culture, but now it was scarcely a shadow of what it once was, it's beauty long gone. The skeleton stood, almost entirely intact, but all else had decomposed long ago. All that remains were the echoes of the galloping ponies.

Eventually, their gallop slowed to a halt as they came before a door. With a flash of his horn Daybreak pushed them both open, revelling the ancient well of knowledge and thought to them all. Some might be impressed, some might be awed, some might take a moment to appreciate the efforts of those from bygone days.

Some might not have the time to do so.

Daybreak strode into the library like it was his own home, not too odd an action for any who actually knew him. "Canterlot library. The grand library of the ancient times. Anything you wanted to know back then, you could find here."

Storm steadily rose in the air, passing row after row of ancient books. "So this is what it was like before modern times, huh? We've come far."

"I kinda like it," Terra looked around the vast rows of books. "It really does make you feel surrounded by knowledge."

Swift was zipping around in the air. "Yeah, and look at the statues, really adds atmosphere to the place." His eyes turned, finding an area guarded by two different unicorn statues. "Ohh! This looks important!" He rushed towards it.

"Don't!" Daybreak yelled, and Swift stopped. "That's the forbidden section! If the shield spell's still active I'm _not_ reviving you!" He snickered. "We got the medic for that."

Blueblood's brow twitched. "I am _not_ a medic."

"You've been medically trained, it counts. Now give me a moment."

With that, the group went about their business, which consisted of trying to fill in time. Swift took a closer look at one of the statues, wondering what kind of pony voluntarily wore bells, and also wondering if he too should consider growing facial hair. Storm pulled off a random book, opening it and finding-"What's this stuff?" She poked it with a hoof lightly.

Daybreak didn't need to look to know what 'this stuff' meant. "It's called Paper, it's what they used to write on way back when. Now put it back unless you know what you're looking for."

Storm snapped her book shut. "What _are_ we looking for, exactly?"

Daybreak grinned, pulling out a book and slamming it on a table. All gathered around to start reading the title...

"The Elements of Harmony." That term was followed by 'a modern reference guide' but that part seemed somehow mundane. "They were a primary defence of ancient Equestria. The history records I could find say they were first found by ancient monarchs, but were eventually hoofed down to others, and others after that. It's a legacy that defended the land for eons. From what I read about them, they should be here." He started flipping through pages, finding a page with pictures of- "They'll appear as stone orbs."

"How do they work?" Spoke Terra. "If we're gonna use them, we need to know how."

Daybreak frowned. "Nopony ever figured that out, studies on them were banned. It was feared somepony might corrupt them, or abuse them, and eventually threats stopped coming, so ponies stop caring about the Elements altogether. Literature on them is rare, but from what I could find, unity is the key, those seeking to use them must be united." He looked around his little band of misfit ponies. "I don't need to remind anypony what's out there, and I think we're all pretty unified in the goal of surviving. That'll have to do."

Storm looked closely at the orbs..."You sure they'll work, against _that_?"

"They have a track record of doing the impossible, so probably."

Storm smiled. "'Probably' works for me. What's the plan?"

"We search, top to bottom, every room in the castle if need be, to find the Elements."

With that, Daybreak's horn flashed, a saddlebag appearing in the air, before floating down to the table. It opened, it's contents flooding out, two sets of six identical items. Five of the first set floated up, and headed to each the group except Daybreak.

The device could be crudely described as half a pair of glasses, but there was a bit more to it than that, the lens of the glass was held by something a bit more distinct than an eye-wire, bright white and much thicker at the top than an eyewire at the right to be. The glass had no temples, nor anything else that the mind would expect to be keeping it in place. Instead it became stuck to each of them by a blend of magic and science only Daybreak had ever cared to study.

"I've set these Lenses to track powerful magic, and they have communicators and sight-sharing built-in too. We'll be at least in audio contact at _all_ times. I mean it, no turning them off for anything. There's a map of the place too." He raised the second of the item pairs, a small, oval-shaped grey stone. With a flash, each bore the mark of who would soon become their holder.

"Emergency teleport runes. It can lock on to any of the others, use it and you'll be warped to another in a heartbeat. Use sparingly, they take a while to recharge."

Blueblood looked at the now-empty saddlebag. "You couldn't bring anything else? Weapons, more gear, anything?"

Daybreak shook his head. "Commander thought this mission was a waste of time. I had to _steal_ these, and I wanted us on the move ASAP. Besides, what use would weapons have been?" He shook with a brief, near-silent laugh. "Ironic, we were the ones 'wasting time', now we're the only ones..."He shook his head with a sigh. "Alright, everypony. Canterlot Castle's a big place, even with five of you, so pick an area each."

'Five of you' caught Pearl's attention. "What about you?"

"I'm staying here." He signalled the many, many books around them. "This Library contains everything that was known magically in ancient Equestria. Maybe it has more info on the Elements, or it might have something else we can use. Knowledge is power, and right now, this is the only armory in Equestria. Now get moving. The walls won't hold forever."

Swift smirked. "Nice pep talk, except that last bit."

"Then forget I said it."

"Done!"

Swift turned and trotted off, Storm and Terra following after. Pearl looked to Daybreak briefly, her gaze moving between him and Blueblood for a second before she too left. Daybreak turned to Blueblood. "You're not gonna fight me on this, are you?"

Blueblood was silent for a moment, before he turned to meet Daybreak's gaze. "Tell me this'll work."

"I can tell you it's the best shot we've got, and that's all. Unless you want me to lie to you." He broke their gaze, taking several books from the shelves around him."If you got a better idea I'm listening. But take another look at our list of failures before you give it."

Blueblood briefly glared, but with a heavy breath it faded. He turned, and walked away. He came out to find four waiting for him.

Blueblood's Lens flashed into life, showing images before his eye as Storm's voice spoke. "We've been deciding where to go. I'm-" The Lens showed a lower level of the castle. "Heading here. Figure there might be something in the basement, it's how it always is in the stories."

Blueblood raised a brow. "We're trusting fiction on this?"

Storm shrugged. "Daybreak says all great fiction has a degree of truth in it." Her Lens flashed. "Here's everypony else's paths."

Blueblood watched, as before his eye five cutie marks appeared at random points in a castle. They moved swiftly, leaving a colored trail in each of their wakes. He followed them closely, seeing each and every turn they were expected to take. "Hang on. Terra's path, it takes her on that walkway." With a thought, the walkway he was referring to was magnified in each of their eyes. "She'll be out in the open."

Storm frowned. "We're not sure if it's just the walls that are protected, or if it's like a dome effect or something. If it's a dome, she's safe. Terra's not walking across until we know for sure."

Blueblood took one final look at the pathways they were set to take. "This'll do. Like Daybreak said; audio contact at all times. Daybreak, we coming in?"

"Loud and clear," Daybreak's voice sounded out from five places at once. "Move out, everypony. And good luck."

The group shared one final nod, before rushing off.

The search was on.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Author's Notes:

In case the chapter didn't beat you over the head hard enough with it; this fic takes place in a far future, so expect terms and phrases you wouldn't expect from the show (Equestria's changed with the times, a lot). I'll be making references to cannon events, and may also include ideas I have for my own fics set closer to the time of the show, see if they can't inspire any interest.

Before anyone asks; Yes, the Blueblood of this chap is descended from the cannon Blueblood. It's a personal challenge of mine; to make a version of Blueblood that's even remotely likeable without changing the archetype (privileged, self-entitled plothole) too much. Hey, if I can take to the task of trying to make people take the plot of a fan fic based on a show aimed at little girls seriously, I can take on any challenge.

(Well, almost. Just don't ask me to make this fic anything but predictable.)

I'd have loved to draw the group (if for nothing else than to have an actual cover for this fic), but my drawing skills are a crime against art. Luckily, General Zoi's Pony Creator exists, so I made some designs (I used the 2011 version, I just-now found out about the new "v3" version). I'm not sure what fanfiction's rules are on linking images in fics, so I have to work around doing that. The codes for each design are below (again, for the 2011 version) for anyone who wants to see/play around with 'em.

I'd have included cutie marks in the designs but that would involve drawing them (stick men are about my limit). Descriptions of the marks are included for those who want an easily-findable reference from here on in.

The pony designs are pretty basic, I didn't take advantage of the full range of options (such as controlling height, weight and bulk). I may revisit them one day if I have reason, but I'm fine with them for now.

Daybreak Flare:

Cutie Mark: A sun releasing a solar flare

Code: 2S2S000100FE6F00FFC49D0300000FEC3UN183720A000001I1FE2424EFF7000T107F3FCC004CB2

Pearl Sheen: Couldn't find a setting for it (the creator version I used pre-dates their debut, but Pearl is a Crystal Pony.

Cutie Mark: A round crystal mirror

Code: 2S2S002000FDFEF7FFC49D002013C00FEUN183704A000002F1FEFEFEFEDBDB19107F3FCC004CB2

Terra:

Cutie Mark: Giant Himalayan Lilly (or whatever the Equestrian name equivalent would be)

Code: 2S2S002000CC4747FEFFFF0190100B73AUN183700A000001K178D4FE0084FE0N107F3FCC004CB2

Swift Gale:

Cutie Mark: Bundle of clouds caught in a breeze

Code: 2S3N1D2010C4D7FEFFC49D0000100FEC3UN183714B000001G0E28800EFF7000F107F3FCC004CB2

Storm Rider:

Cutie Mark: A Tornado contained in the gap of a horseshoe

Code: 2S3N1D2020FEADADFE9E9E00101FE0000UN183720C000001A000D5FEEFF7000S107F3FCC004CB2

Blueblood:

Cutie Mark: Rose Compass (like ancestor like descendant)

Code: 2S2S1E0100FEFFFF578CFE0240000FEC3UN1837103000001F0FEE666EFF7001D107F3FCC004CB2


	2. Under the Spell

_*Clop* *Clop* *Clop*_

 _No._

 _*Thud*_

From a pile of them, another book was shrouded in gold, quickly joining the pacing Daybreak. His magic connected his horn to it, flowing between the two as the pages danced.

They stopped.

 _No._

 _*Thud*_

Another step, another book.

 _*Clop* *Clop* *Clop*_

He sighed. _No._

 _*Clop* *Clop*...*Clop*_

 _NO!_

Another book found a rapidly growing pile as Daybreak expelled an angry breath. He looked around the sheer numbers of books. Rows and rows of them, from an age before digital formats and search engines. He sighed, longing for his old library.

It'd been some time since he'd seen it…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In a wide room, Daybreak stood alone, save for the various objects he'd surrounded himself with. Above him, a crystal about the size of a foreleg was suspended from the ceiling, its surface perfectly reflecting everything in the room. Across the room, a screen was indented into the wall, writing visible on its surface. Much of it, to most, was gibberish, but as the last of the writing suddenly appeared, even most might feel a twinge of concern.

Subject number one primed for animation.

Daybreak stood before a white table, upon which was a curious thing. A metal dragon, its scales a deep grey. It was lacking almost all features. Even its eyes were hollowed out, completing an appearance that would be rather intimidating.

Would be, were the thing not one third Daybreak's size.

"Beginning animation spell." Beginning animation spell.

His horn flared into life, magic travelling from it like smoke, wrapping around Subject Number One, seeping into it.

 _*click, clack*_

Daybreak grinned, it was working! The dragon's claws scraped the table beneath, as its head moved around. Perhaps it would have opened its mouth, if it had one. It stood, first on all fours, then slowly it forced itself up to its hind legs, a claw reaching out for Daybreak- _*_ _Ding dong*_

Daybreak's aura vanished, his subject falling down, as he reminded himself for the Nth time to replace that blasted bell. "Okay, I know I put up the 'closed' sign." Okay, I know I put up the 'closed' sign. "Wait, no, don't record-no- _stop_ -" His horn flashed. "Turn off!" The screen complied, as Daybreak turned to the ceiling. "You too!" The surface of the crystal became blank.

 _*Ding dong*_

His horn flashed into life again, his voice echoing "Coming!"

Daybreak trotted out the room, headed for the elevator, the very odd addition to this very old building. As the elevator made its way down, Daybreak couldn't help but ponder, as he sometimes did, the oddity of the building he called home.

It was old, _ancient_ , but like most buildings with magic serving as the foundation, it withstood immense tests of time. Ponyville Library had a long history, woven intricately with that of Ponyville itself, or so he had been told. With a "ding" he hit ground floor, walking out into the hallway, glancing at the curious architecture. They really didn't build them like this anymore.

There was a statue across the hallway, of some Alicorn who once lived here. _Owned_ here, most likely, but left the castle to Ponyville on her passing. For whatever reason the castle just became "Ponyville Library" after that. The Crystal Empire's University had something of a similar story, if memory served. Daybreak never really looked at the statue in all honesty, and had asked once that the thing be removed, since it took up quite a bit of space, but alas the current mayor was descended from her (so she claimed anyway, who tracks their bloodline back _that_ far?), so Daybreak was stuck with it at least until her administration ended. Not that he was against recognition for accomplished individuals or anything, but what did a statue do that a painting couldn't?

He smirked to himself. He was sure that after his request, the mayor wanted his flank fired, but his smirk vanished when he recalled that he was literally the _only_ pony who wanted the job to begin with. It was inevitable really, between video games and video period reading took a back seat. Even reading changed when ponies stopped needing _books_ to do it, just take a device and put book files on it. Even the Library had caught up to the times, just countless screens waiting to service a would-be reader.

Physical copies were more for collectors, and older copies fetched a notable price (once restored). Daybreak had a made a business out of finding such books and buyers, and had earned a pretty penny from it. Still, if one out of every hundred sales Daybreak made was ever actually _read,_ he would be surprised. Not that he was questioning how one spent their money, but why buy something you're not gonna use? He shook his head, yet another thing on the list of things he didn't understand about ponies.

That list could probably fill its _own_ library, a pointless endeavour. More and more it felt like the library was still here (well, the building was a library) simply out of habit. That, and the library itself doubled as the town information repository. His profession left him much time to pursue other things he deemed important, but it was not without other perks. One pleasure in Daybreak's life was looking over the logs of what information was sought, and some of _that_ left him scratching his head at times. One day of the week he'd close the building, the last of the week was _his_ day, and nopony came knocking unless it was an emergency.

When was the last time _that_ happened?

Putting that question aside, Daybreak opened the door. He was greeted by the sight of two ponies, one a Unicorn, the other a Pegasus. Daybreak wasn't much one for clothes (being a pony and all), but he saw their occasional uses. They sometimes made the wearer easy to identify, and in this case, the green fatigues might as well have come with a badge declaring who they were.

The only question was, what would the military want with him?

The Unicorn spoke. "Daybreak Flare?"

"Yes."

"Doctor Daybreak Flare? Researcher of obscure and ancient magic?"

Daybreak blinked, and repressed the urge to roll his eyes. "Okay, you obviously know _exactly_ who I am, so let's get to what you want."

The Pegasus spoke, "May we come in?"

The fact that was a request was surprising..."Will it make this go faster?" They said nothing, and expressed nothing, in the second Daybreak waited for something to happen. "Fine, just wipe your hooves please."

He turned, the pair following him inside. With a thought Daybreak closed the door behind them, running through the list of possible reasons the military of all things was visiting him. Finding no law he'd broken, nor anything he'd done lately that might interest them he found himself drawing a blank. Maybe a wanted pony had past through here lately...

The pair looked around, looking and listening for-"Is anypony else here?"

Daybreak shook his head. "We're alone, library's closed today. Let me guess, something that involves 'classified information'?"

The unicorn nodded. "We'll be brief. There's an ongoing incident. An entity has appeared in Equestria, one we've been as yet unable to contain."

In a move that would might just get him military attention, he rolled his eyes. "I'm sorry, I think there's something in my ears. The military budget is _how m_ _uch_ these days? And you're having a _problem_?" He glared. "Just pulverize the thing and be done with it, that's your usual MO."

The unicorn seemed-embarrassed? "It's been...resistant to such efforts. It's using Magic we don't recognize, so we've come to you, and others with your expertise."

"'Others?'" _That_ was something. "Who else have you bugged about this?"

"Clover Field, Starlight Twinkle and Clear Space."

Had Daybreak been holding anything, it'd have just hit the floor. "If you've called them in you're not foaling around." He turned from them. "I'll pack some things, give me ten minutes." He made it out of the room, before yelling back-"Oh, and call your superiors! Tell 'em to call in Luna Shine and Stardust Wake too!"

Daybreak reported up to his room, the highest room in the library. Ponyville was quite a sight in the mornings and evenings and Daybreak's room was the best seat. He briefly considered what he'd might need, and his horn got to work. He decided against any equipment, none of his instruments were custom-made, so if his-he was going to go with "employers"-were remotely competent they'd have everything he'd need. Though given their budget, they probably had state-of-the-art equipment...

Daybreak was suddenly very happy to take this job. Sure, his was no minor matter, to bring forth ponies from his field, _the finest_ minds in his field. Yet that was the thing, they were the _finest_ minds, this wouldn't take too long between them all.

 _Shouldn't take more than week._ He smiled. _I'll be back in time for the_ _Hairy Potter reboot_ _._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _Did they ever release that movie, I wonder?_ He soon shed the thought with a shrug. _Probably sucked anyway._

Part of him would like to go back in time and deck his past self. "A week", oh how naive he'd been, and now here he was, in a castle older than he could comfortably comprehend, and perhaps worst of all... he looked to the table.

 _What I'd do for a pot of Coffee about now..._

The lack of caffeine was making him paranoid. He turned his eyes to a wall, before which was a statue, a rather large one too. It was a life-sized statue of an Alicorn, one who, if Daybreak were to guess, ruled this castle way back when. Maybe she was one of the two sisters he'd heard legend of. He took a glance at her flank, finding-yep, one of the two sisters. He couldn't put a name to her, sadly, he wasn't sure any story he'd heard actually included her name. The statue was very life-like, for a stone carving. A bit too lifelike, if Daybreak's opinion meant anything. Her eyes were...

He shook his head. _Paranoid_. There was no way _the statue was watching him._ It was caffeine withdrawal and stress, nothing more. He picked up another book while pacing once more, flipping through it. _No._ He replaced with another, catching the statue's eye briefly.

 _No._

Yet another book, yet another set of pacing. This was a larger book, and a longer pacing, and in the end- _No._

He felt the hair on his neck stand up, and found himself looking at the statue again. He forced himself to turn away.

 _No, it wasn't._

Another book. More pacing. _No_.

Another book, another pa- _No._

Another book, anot _-No_

His eye caught the statue again.

 _It wasn't watching him!_

He picked up another book, the biggest yet. He flipped through it, finding information on battles, weapons, spells and- _no!_ He threw the book away, catching the statue again.

 _It was-_ "What do you want?!"

With that he lit up his horn, unleashing a blast. The golden blast shot across the room reaching the statue with a _*BOOM_ *. The statue was briefly enveloped the face of the former princess, until it parted way, revealing her face was- _What?_

Completely undamaged.

 _What's that thing made of?_

"Daybreak?" his lens seemed to speak, "What's going on?"

"Nothing, Terra, this place is... just making me jumpy is all. As you were." He turned his attention back to the statue, and gulped.

It was _definitely_ looking at him now.

The statue's horn started to glow yellow. On instinct, Daybreak formed a shield around himself, standing in a dome of gold. The yellow glow passed down the horn, to the owner, all the way across its form. _Death by exploding statue, I did not see this coming._ It glowed brighter, and brighter, and brighter until-

It vanished. In its place, was a hole in the wall. Inside that...

Daybreak slowly let his shield fade, before walking forward, cautiously, in case something else felt like...like doing something. He entered this new chamber; a circular room with little of note or to be noticed, saved for a single thing. In the middle of the room was a pedestal, and upon it was a book. Daybreak approached, glancing down at this tome.

 _The Chronicle of Harmony._

He smiled. _Now_ this _is more like it._ _*_ _Beep beep*_ _Hm?_ His lens flashed, showing his eye- _What's this?_ His horn flaring, bringing something into light.

On the surface of the book an aura was now visible, one unlike Daybreak had ever seen or read of, a barrier of many shades of color. He chuckled. _Now I_ know _this is important._ His horn flared into life again. _I'll just remove this and start reading._ His magic reached out, getting close and closer to touch-"What the-!" All Daybreak saw as a sudden flash, before- _*_ _THUD*_

Daybreak pulled his form from against the wall, almost stopping to count the stars before his eyes, but something else was far more prominent in his mind. "That...happened." _A book that refuses to open, never thought I'd see the day._

"Daybreak!" came Pearl's frightened voice. "Are you okay!?"

Daybreak shook his head, the star population dropping. "Yeah, nothing to worry about, just an accident. Keep searching, I'm alright." Not getting any more enquires about his health, Daybreak made way back to the pedestal. The glow was still present, and Daybreak could almost hear it mocking him. His lens flashed Commencing Full Scan. Seconds ticked by, every few flashing something else before Daybreak's eye.

 _Holy_ _N_ _ova, that's powerful!_ _Who_ _could've_ _cast this?_ _Hm?_

Multiple Auras detected He waited scarcely second before-Auras detected: 2 He blinked 3, he barely registered-5. Daybreak watched, as the number just kept going up, and up, and up. He blinked. Schematic The book was shown in its entirety, wrapped in this strange shield. There didn't seem to by anything else to it, at least outside the barrier. Primary Aura identified The bright yellow in the mix was singled out. _One_ _shield, with_ _multiple auras._ _Somepony used other_ _ponies_ _magic as_ _a component_ _._ _Why?_ Daybreak's lens was shrouded in gold, and pulled from his face, floating away beyond the chamber entrance as he looked down at the book. _This is only opening_ _by_ _brute force._ Daybreak grinned. _Not a problem._

His magic ignited, his horn like a raging fire. The fire grew brighter, becoming a beacon in the chamber. The book seemed to shimmer for a moment, as if sensing him, challenging him. Daybreak was only too happy to oblige.

His magic struck down, like a hammer to the forge. Sparks flew, as the fall of golden fire rained on the rock of magic. With a grunt, Daybreak's flare grew stronger, turning the previously dimly-lit chamber into a room of light. It wasn't giving way. The barrier held firm against the onslaught, giving no ground against Daybreak's magic.

It wasn't giving way, but it did react. The surface of the barrier began to spiral, like a whirlpool of magic, it still gave not an inch to Daybreak, preventing it from reaching the book.

Instead, it reached out. Wrapping around Daybreak's magic, it travelled up the stream of gold.

 _This isn't just a barrier!_ The spiralling magic made way up his own, and Daybreak suddenly found his hooves quite unresponsive. _I can't stop!_ The magic was getting closer, and his own would not relent. _I can't stop it!_

It touched his horn, stemming his magic, and travelling down the magical appendage, reaching closer and closer to its base as Daybreak's vision turned to white.

When his vision cleared, Daybreak found that he stood upon nothing, nothing he could see, standing in a world of pure color. There were no structures or features, just an abyss of rainbow.

He did not stand alone. Across from him was one far taller than himself, an Alicorn with a white coat, and mane much like the world around them. Her expression was hard to read, there was so little to read, but her gaze was focused upon him. He knew her face, he had seen it carved in stone such a very short time ago.

"You, who have attempted to open the Chronicle, what is it you seek?"

"The Elements of Harmony."

If the answer got a reaction from her, she didn't show it. "You are not the first to seek their power, my little pony."

Around them, things began to appear in the Rainbow. Windows, to other places, to other times. Wherever he looked, the rainbow showed something else.

A Mare shrouded in night, laughing manically as she proclaimed the beginning of a night eternal.

A Centaur of immense size, magic glowing between his two colossal horns.

Under a full moon, atop a cliff, a wolf howled to the skies. Around the wolf, its kin gathered, their savage howls filling the night.

A cloaked figure, of a creature he could not make out. Around it, countless apparitions hung in the air, phantoms of countless forms.

There were more, but there were more important things Daybreak had to find. "The Elements defeated them all! Now we need their power! Or Equestria will fall!" At his hooves, darkness was born, spreading across the rainbow, quickly turning all it found to darkness. The Alicorn's expression changed-was that sadness? Her horn lit, and black became white.

Black became white, and two became more, out of the white new ponies took form. He was soon surround by them, their gazes all upon him. He knew them, somehow, he knew these were the ones whose magic made the barrier. Between him, and the former ruler of the sun one more took appeared, an Alicorn, with violet eyes and coat. She seemed familiar, somehow. Where had he seen her before... She looked upon him, as the others did, but she was the only one to speak.

"In time, darkness always comes, to extend its reach over all things, but as long as friendship remains, a fire will always burn, to light the way for the world."

With that she raised her horn, emitting magical light, as around him other lights grew rapidly, quickly blinding Daybreak.

"Wait-!"

Everything faded to light.

The light was fading, and Daybreak was back in the- _*Thud*_ He groaned, oh his aching head. He pulled his head from the pedestal, looking at the barrier on the book again, as it-

It faded away.

He blinked. "Huh. Well, yeah. That's good..."

"Daybreak." Daybreak looked up from the book. "Daybreak!" His horn flashed, as Blueblood's voice came from the incoming Lens.

"I'll go look, if you don't hear back from me, don't follow."

"Scratch that!" Daybreak affixed it to himself. "I'm here."

"Daybreak," Blueblood's voice continued to speak, "are you alright?"

"Yeah, I found a book."

"Holy stars, really?" Something was off in Swift's tone... "You hear that, guys? Daybreak found a _book!_ In a _library!_ _Hallelujah_!"

Daybreak's hazy mind scribbled a note to curse Swift to suffer an electric shock every time he spoke, after finding/inventing a spell to achieve that effect. "No. This book's different, it was sealed with a- with a powerful spell. Ughh."

"Seriously, Daybreak, you alright?"

Daybreak forced himself to walk properly. "I'll live, and this is today's dream find. It's a book on the Elements, and somepony didn't want it found easily." He put the book on the table. "Weighs a tonne too. Now let's see what secrets it's hiding." He opened the book, his horn shrouding it in magic as the pages danced. He waited a moment, letting the pages move. "It's a compendium."

"'Compendium'?" the word seemed foreign to Terra "You mean a collection?"

Realizing that would have been a better word to use, Daybreak continued. "Yeah, and it's vast too. Different writers, different styles, even different times. Just a bunch of thoughts all jammed together." He thought back to his vision, to those who surrounded him. "I think it was written by former bearers, those who used the Elements power's through the years. It's their thoughts, theories, and even some studies on 'em. Guess they didn't pay attention to _that_ being forbidden. It's gonna take me a while to get through it all." He took a glance at the sheer size of it. "I wonder who complied all this."

"Wait, that's it, the complier!" Daybreak rarely heard Pearl so excited. Then again, that was much the norm for them all. "Whoever complied it probably knew where the Elements are, right? Find out who it is and what they wrote."

Daybreak smiled. "Good idea." He thought back, to other complied works he'd read in his lifetime, how did the compiler identify themselves... _P_ _robably wrote some kind of forward._

He opened the book from the start, flipping through pages-he grinned "Got it. This is the compiler's work. Looks like a history of the Elements."

"Well," came Storm's impatient tone, "don't leave us in suspense. Share!"

Daybreak smiled, and complied. "The Elements were created a long time ago, drawn from the ether of magic itself."

"What does that mean?" Unknown to him, Swift's question was shared by others, if silently.

There went his smile. "The Elements are _ancient_ magic. When ponies were first learning how to use magic, they sometimes stumbled across some extremely powerful things, some mystical, some dangerous, some much more so of both. There are secrets woven into the very fabric of our universe, some of which defy even imagination." He frowned. "And too many have been forgotten by most."

"Geez," began Storm "I think that's like the _third_ time I've heard him say something like that."

"I'm on _fifth_." Daybreak just knew Swift was smirking when he said that, and that set his horn ablaze. "Hey, how many times have you heard him say-wait, what's that noi-" _*BzzzzzzzZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ_ _ **ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**_ _*_

" **OWWWWWW!"**

It was Daybreak's turn to smirk, as the Pegasi pair reeled from the sound heard only by them. "Let's not forget that _I'm right_. Given how useful _modern_ methods have been, I'm allowed to repeatedly rub it in. It's a rule."

" **Wait, it is?"** (He _hated_ when they spoke in unison!)

"I figured one of you would know."

"Technically," voiced Terra, "you can't rub it in unless the Elements beat-"

"CAN WE _FOCUS!?_ "

Blueblood angry, yeah, that was familiar. To Daybreak's chagrin, his anger was well-founded. He turned his attention back to the Chronicle.

"The Elements are one part magic, many parts many other things. Their creators discovered that subjective attributes-personality traits," he knew somepony _just_ stopped themselves, "if expressed strongly enough in an individual, could be harnessed as power. If enough of these traits are gathered, along with one who embodies a strong enough attribute for magic, they could accomplish miracles-Chronicle's wording, not mine."

He turned a page.

"The Elements were first used to break a curse, that caused infighting among the land, that's how they got their name. This was a very, very long time ago, _way_ pre-Equestria. They cycle in and out of appearing, when they're needed, they show, until-hang on." He took a moment to read through a particularly long section. "They were wielded by a group of six, who eventually parted with the Elements to seal The Untameable Forest, by turning them into a magical tree."

"Seal a forest by creating a tree?" Terra paused for a second to let that sink in. "Something seem odd about that to anypony?"

Daybreak decided to ignore that one, fair question as it might have been. "They'd be extracted by two sisters much later on, and used to seal the Spirit of Chaos, and later, the Night Mare."

"Nightmare?" came Storm's confused voice. "They used 'em on a bad dream?"

"'Night Mare', two words here." He read on for a second before-"Says the Night Mare was one of the sisters, and the Elements would be useless for the next thousand years. Until a new-and I'm just skipping ahead." He skipped something about "mares" and "little town", moving right into "They'd be used on the Night Mare and Spirit of Chaos again, with both being 'saved' from their evils, then they fought a Centaur that could steal magic, and I'm moving further on." This turned out to be much further on, the book went on about this particular group, but that was not what Daybreak was looking for... "The Elements would eventually be returned to the sisters when the bearers passed, and both remained here. But..."

Daybreak put his horn to the page, closing his eyes as the aura covered it. Each word flashed, in sequence, for only a fraction of a second each, quickly reaching the end of the page, turning to the next, and soon the next, and on and on...

"They'd be used again, through the eons. New bearers would always rise up to fight. I was right, the Elements were used quite a few times, against all kinds of entities. The names of some of these things, the complier didn't want 'em forgotten. 'The Plague Bringer', 'The End of Worlds', and 'The Spectre King'." _Sounds better_ _than-_

"'Night Mare'? 'Untameable Forest"? 'Spectre King?" (Daybreak had researched methods, but none were successful in finding a way to shut Swift up.) "Was somepony just sitting up late one night making up these names?"

Blueblood sighed, exasperatedly. "There are times you spout random stuff that's just annoying. Then there are times your random stuff makes some sense. These days concern me. Thankfully, this is not one of those days. The Elements sound like just what we need. Some kind of freak pops up, and these things make them disappear. If we can find them, they may be our best short."

"Try 'our only'," muttered Terra.

"Hm."

Lest they got off track again, Daybreak continued. "The history ends with them returning to Canterlot Castle again, and unless pages are missing, they were never removed. At least, not in the compiler's lifetime. I think we can assume that never changed, I'd have found something about it otherwise." He closed his eyes, rubbing his temples. "Doesn't point us to a room, though. Sorry, everypony."

"Well," Bllueblood began, "at least we know they have a good track record. Back to searching on the double, everypony!"

Daybreak sighed quietly to himself, feeling more than slight disappointment. After having his head messed with like that he'd like something to show for it. He looked to the tome in his magical grasp. This tome was perhaps the single most complete history of the Elements around. There was no other...

"Guys, I'm leaving the library. I'm not gonna find a better book than this and we need as many hooves moving as possible." The map and route appeared before his eye, his own joining and forming a path. "Here, I'll take this area as a whole, that'll save Terra and Swift the trouble."

He opened the Chronicle again, feeling more than slight annoyance at this mysterious compiler. They forgot to end with the most important detail; the location of the Elements! Would "the Elements are " have been so hard to write? As he made his way out, he could only think one frustrated thought.

 _Where_ are _they?_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Author's Note:

The flashback was originally going to have Daybreak experimenting with a certain spell (just because), but then I actually looked up said spell, and figure I'd reference the joke, while bringing up an unpleasant scenario that could very well happen in the real world one day. (Just you watch, Hollywood has no shame/original ideas)


	3. These Colours Don't Run

Blueblood's hoofsteps were his only company he found himself with as he made way down a corridor. His lens had been silent for the better part of ten minutes, nopony having a word to say (or had secretly turned off audio transmission). Occasionally, he'd hear a grunt, or Daybreak "hmm"ing to himself, but silence was reigning almost unchallenged. He approached the end of the corridor, coming before an immense door. His horn was quickly ignited, a teal aura wrapping around the door…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The door opened, Blueblood passing through it, the automated system closing it behind him. As he made way he noticed somepony waiting on his approach. An older Unicorn stallion, whose uniform spoke of a decorative career, a stark contrast against Blueblood's lack of clothing.

"Commander," Blueblood spoke with a salute.

"At ease. You've been briefed on your assignment?"

"Yes, sir."

The Commander nodded. He turned to walk, Blueblood knowing to follow. "You're assigned to Daybreak Flare, a researcher from Ponyville. Any questions?"

"My briefing didn't explain something. Why are we doing this, exactly?"

"You know these scientist types, each mind doing its own thing at its own pace. One of them might have their own idea at any time and require swift aid, so each consultant is being assigned their own operative." Next came the part he knew, but also knew better than to interrupt his CO. "Your job is to fulfil his needs. If he wants equipment, get it. If he wants files, get them. He has an assistant for more basic needs, don't worry," he quickly added with a smirk, seeing Blueblood's displeased expression. "If he wants to go out into the field, _you go with him_. Do not let him out of your sight, and keep him safe. His expertise, like that of his peers, may be invaluable. If he suddenly can't see sense, drag his plot out of there. Knock him out if need be, just keep him from becoming a casualty."

"Yes, sir."

"One more thing. Keep in mind most of these experts are not military. Expect more... _lax_ behaviours from them."

Blueblood took a look at his, his naked form. "Is that why I'm not wearing fatigues?"

"No, that was Daybreak's request. He doesn't like the uniform. Literally threw a guard out when he refused to remove it." Blueblood's CO smiled. "It's not often you see an Apple thrown around like that." He raised a hoof, pointing to a door. "You'll find him there." He quickly glanced around, confirming unless somepony was about to suddenly appear, they were alone. "Good luck, son."

Blueblood smiled, and saluted. "Thank you, father."

He received a salute of his own, and was soon left alone. Blueblood made way to the door, with it opening for him.

If Blueblood had been asked an hour before to imagine what he'd find, it wouldn't quite be this. He'd have expected his charge at a table, in the process of some experiment. Instead, Blueblood just found him sitting. Daybreak was looking over a pair of screens, one moving through text at a rapid rate, the other moving through images, but this unicorn seemed to have no trouble keeping pace. The screens came to a halt, before changing to what Blueblood recognized as a menu screen. Daybreak leaned back in his chair with a heavy sigh.

Blueblood took a step forward, alerting Daybreak. Before Blueblood could speak, Daybreak gazed upon him. "I take it Quick Fix is busy." Hang on, who was-"No matter, can you get me a coffee?" Wait, he thought Blueblood was... oh that son of a-"Oh, and something to eat too. I skipped breakfast. Daisy sandwich'll do, thanks."

Blueblood's hoof thudded in the floor. "I am _not_ your assistant! My name is Blueblood. I have been-"

"Oh yeah!" With a flash of his horn, one of the screens changed to show text. "I got the memo! They didn't include a picture, for reasons that escape me." With a gold flash, Daybreak vanished, reappearing before Blueblood. "Sorry, we got off on the wrong hoof." He held out one a foreleg. "Daybreak Flare."

Blueblood took it. "Blueblood." They shook briefly, before Blueblood took a look around the room, littered with devices he could barely hope to name. "What's all this?"

Daybreak grinned. "Research. An idea of mine; Instead of all of us all tackling one idea, we separated, to try multiple things. Some paired, some didn't, I went alone. This way if one thing goes wrong, we got fall-backs. Or we might just find the best solution faster." His grinned collapsed. "Faster than me alone anyway."

"Not going well?"

Daybreak shook his head. "I was undersold on how bad things were getting." In midair, a near-transparant screen appeared, right before Blueblood's eyes. "This is our list of MIAs."

" _M_ IAs?"

Daybreak's frown deepened. "We have no idea if we should be using 'K'. You've read the reports on its wake?" Blueblood nodded. "It's magic is... well, I've been here a fortnight and haven't made heads or tails of it. The data isn't that helpful. If I didn't know any better, I'd say it was compiled by somepony who failed basic magic analysis." He took his seat again, with more weight than just that of his body. "I haven't found a possible match for it anywhere yet."

Blueblood's eyes darted through the list, finding some names he recognized, others he didn't and..."Wait, this list, it shows attempted tactics, and arsenal..."

Daybreak nodded. "Whatever it is, it isn't just resistant; It's been outright _immune_ to everything thrown at it so far. The upper brass have been holding off on heavier artillery -populated areas and all that-, but some ponies are getting a bit twitchy. One failure is too many failures to them, I'm surprised they've held off _this_ long. Which brings me to-well, to me, and the others. We were called in to find a more efficient means of ending this." Daybreak released a sigh, one that seemed full of disappointed.

"We might have it too. Stardust came up with an interesting idea involving phase displacement." Daybreak turned to Blueblood, who offered nothing more than a confused gaze. "Divide the target on a targeting grid. Then you fire a phase shift spell, and put each part in a different phase, you can paint that picture." Blueblood shuddered, making Daybreak nod. "At times I think she should be committed, but don't let her know I said that, she scares me." He leaned back in his chair, in thought. "Just a matter of when they're gonna try it."

Blueblood smiled, an idea forming. "We got confirmation this morning. It's making way towards the Crystal Empire."

Daybreak's horn flashed briefly, a screen changing to a map, focusing on an area in the north. "And do to that, it'll need to go through...there!" The map was zoomed in, focusing on an area void of any civilisation. "Emptier than my library on weekends, they'll execute the plan there."

Blueblood's smile widened, bait set, there might just be something for his service record here if he played his cards right..."How about we join them, for some recon?"

"'Recon'?" Daybreak held his chin in a hoof for a moment. "Yeah, why not? I'm a more 'hoofs-on' kinda stallion anyway. Worse case scenario I just end up with field data of my own to work with." He smiled. "All in all, that ain't a bad thing." With a flash of his horn, all screens vanished. "You know what? I feel like a break. I'm off to the mess hall, coming?"

Blueblood shrugged. "Yes." His job was to follow orders anyway. He'll just say he was ordered to eat. The pair made way for the door, a thought suddenly occurring to Blueblood..."Do we have any idea if it bleeds?"

Daybreak smirked. "I hope it doesn't. Imagine having to clean up the mess."

Blueblood chuckled at that.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The door opened, Blueblood walking into yet another empty hall, darkened by eons of dust on the windows. The rough map of his Lens was not much different from the real thing, this place was bare, devoid of almost all touches once present in places like this. He took step after step through the darkened corridor, the same as any that had come, barren, lifeless, and-

He'd stepped on something. He looked down, finding the remains of-what were they called...tapestries? He was gonna go with that. He picked up what was left of what was most likely a wall-spanning piece once upon a time. Most of it was eroded, faded, but something had survived the eons. Not intact, but enough to make it out.

A rainbow.

He put his hoof to it, when was the last time he'd seen one? When was the last time he'd _looked_? When was... with a silent growl, Blueblood let the tapestry fall, his rage boiling beneath the surface.

How, exactly, had _this_ even happened? This was not how it was supposed to play out! It was supposed to quick! Equestria's unmatched might was wipe out that _thing_ , he'd get his name on the victory somehow and get a promotion! He'd follow in the hoofsteps of Commander Rapier Wit, and eventually go down in history as one the greatest ever to serve in the Equestrian miltiary! But **n** **o** **!** That _abomination_ pushed _them_ back, forced _them_ on the defensive. It made an absolute _mockery_ of the mightiest military force on the _planet!_ Now here he was! Stuck in a place that had been abandoned since who knows when! Stuck with an incompetent researcher, a jeweller, an idiot, a wannabe-be stunt pony, and a hippie!

Still, as dreary, as dilapidated as this place was, it had, at least, more to see than elsewhere. Igniting his horn, Blueblood cleared a window, gazing out into the outside world.

Darkness.

As far as his eye could see, darkness that even the daylight from above could not illuminate. That was _its_ wake, nothing but the black. Immoveable, impenetrable and incomprehensible. Much like its creator, the darkness had made way across the land, through the Empire, Baltimare, Manehatten... Heh, it would be easier to list the places it _hadn't_ made way through. Such a list did not warrant compiling, only an idiot would fail to complete the list from memory. Maybe he should see if Swift could recite said list...

Now here he was, with nowhere to run. With one last hope somewhere inside these walls.

 _I'm not giving up, father._


	4. Élan

Pearl made way through the castle of Canterlot, silently wondering if anypony had actually found some kind of lead they weren't yet sharing, because she sure hadn't. She briefly focused her attention on the map, deciding on a path that lead to a particularly large room. She had a suspicion what it might be, but she'd hold off on sharing her thoughts for now.

Even if temptations did arise..."Anypony found _anything?_ " Storm sounded downright bored. Nothing new there.

"I found a bathroom," spoke Swift, "does that count?"

"No."

"Well I say it counts, I really had to go!"

"Somepony's gotta say it," began Terra's entrance into the conversation, "this mission is looking like a big waste of time."

"I concur," Blueblood added. "Why exactly is _Daybreak_ in charge, again?"

"Because," began Daybreak, "I know a spell that'll make your bowls let go."

Silence fell, and Pearl could have sworn she heard Blueblood's voice attempt to break free, but was cut off. Clearly Blueblood had not been expecting _that_ response. Then again, nopony probably did.

Though one didn't seem very surprised. Swift chuckled. "Bet that's handy for getting out of things. 'Yeah, sorry, can't make it. I got a wicked case of the trots'. Nopony asks questions after that."

Pearl smirked. "Daybreak knows that all too well."

Though laden with some embarrassment, Daybreak's chuckle was honest. "That is true."

"Wait..." The wheels were clearly turning in Blueblood's head. "When you couldn't make it to the Commander's speech, you did it to yourself!?"

"In my defence," not that Daybreak seemed very interested in giving it, "his speeches were always boring."

Pearl smiled. "Preach."

Blueblood...was probably not smiling. "...you know, the end of the world wasn't looking so bad. Then I remembered who I'm stuck with."

"Trust me, Blue, I know your pain."

"Hold up!" The fury in Terra's voice could scorch the surface of the sun. "When you promised to help me with the Bugbear, you-"

"NO! That time I really was sick, I swear!" Daybreak's sudden terror was only too well founded. "I ate Autumn Breeze's cooking! I wasn't the only one! It took down eight of us!"

"He ain't lying," injected Swift, "only reason it wasn't more is because somepony spilled the pot." Pearl suddenly got the image of Swift looking very pleased with himself. "No need to thank me, I commit my acts of heroism in secret."

Pearl couldn't help but laugh. "Our ever humble Batmare."

"Bat _mare_? You implying a stallion can't be a hero?"

"Oh for crying out loud, Swift." Pearl felt her temples start to throb, memories of a pointless dialogue stinging her mind. "I am _not_ having a discussion like this with you, _again._ "

"And I'm not listening again." Terra sighed. "Let it go, Swift."

I am Trotam's darkest knight, the villain's darkest fright, turn on the signal light, for Bat- 

" **SWIFT!"**

"What? Don't like the song? I've got more!"

"No you _don't!_ " Daybreak's tone was _not_ to be challenged. "Conversation over! Everypony, get back to work!"

Blueblood's own tone was much the same. "And if Swift starts singing again, somepony buck him!"

With that all conversation ended. Pearl smiled to herself, slightly. Daybreak and Blueblood... not much had changed, really…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

With a _*clink*_ accompanying her every step, Pearl was making her way to the Crystal Empire, a fresh batch of crystals her light burden. She had a delivery to make, Crystal University wanted some very specific types of crystals, and her family grew the best around (anypony foolish enough to state otherwise tended not to be concious too long). It was a bit odd to think about, that once upon a time, Crystals had been considered nothing more than the product of magic (used mostly for jewellery), but such a thing was truly hard to grasp. These days, Crystals were the backbone of society in many a way, they were used in so much that made society run, it would be easier to list the things that _didn't_ make use of them in one way or another.

"Hm?"

Darkness, on the horizon.

Strange, it didn't look like a storm. With new purpose in her step, Pearl moved into a gallop, headed up a hill, reaching up to-she gasped.

That was no storm, it was-she didn't have the words. It was a mass of darkness, like a veil covering reality. Beyond the borders of the empire, it spread out, beyond where Pearl's eyes could see. It was making way into the empire, pushing forward against the light.

She knew this light, she only ever saw it once a year, but she knew it. The light of the Crystal Heart. It lit the parts of the empire that had not been consumed, but as bright as it was, it was giving ground against the darkness, which only grew closer to the heart of the light, the Heart of Crystal.

The light went out.

Like snuffing out a candle, the light of the Heart was no more.

"No...NO!" She rushed forward, she had _friends_ in the empire, _family!_ She had to save them, she had to-!

She slammed to a halt, as a flash of light appeared before her, joined with a _*Thud_ *. Two stallions had hit the ground, getting to their feet. One, orange with a mane like fire, the other white with blonde mane. Both wore a matching eyepiece over a single eye, and saddlebags on their backs. The orange pony spoke first.

"Dammit! Not even the Heart stopped it! What _is_ that thing!?"

The white stallion took a step forward. "Whatever it is, it wants us."

"The records don't mention it targeting anypony so far. Maybe we're imagining it."

"No. It wanted us." The while stallion stomped the ground. "It's getting us."

"What are you-?"

"This is Broad Sword," spoke-wait, was that voice coming from the eyepieces? "Evacuation complete."

Apparently it was, or the orange pony was talking to no-one. "This is Daybreak. How many were saved?"

"About seventy percent. The rest refused to leave, they thought the heart would defend them."

"And a lot of good that did them," he uttered, intending to do so under his breath, but it was quite audible. "Understood, we'll be with you shortly." He took a step forward himself, looking out at the end of an Empire. "Damn..."

Like a light slowly being extinguished from the world, they watched as the darkness made further way across the Empire. The Empire, without its light, was soon overcome by the oncoming darkness, like a wall of black obscuring the once great Empire from view.

The Crystal Empire had fallen.

"Wh-what's happening?"

With that, the two were finally altered to Pearl's presence. The white stallion quickly turned away, with Daybreak's expression turning to sympathy.

"Sorry to inform you, but we got a big problem. Some _thing_ is making way across Equestria, and anywhere it goes, well," he signalled to the vanished Empire, "that's the result. We haven't found a way to stop it. Hay, we haven't even got a name for it. We're evacuating everypony around these parts, if you got family, we've probably saved them, unless..." He didn't need to utter the words.

The term 'evacuation' quickly came to mind, it wasn't completely too late! "My immediate family lives that way." She pointed back the way she came. "We own a Crystal Mine around here."

He turned from her, seeming to shout out to nopony. "Broad! There's a Crystal Mine nearby! Have you evacuated it yet?"

"Negative. The owners are refusing to come, they insist on finding their daughter first."

"Tell 'em we've got her. She's with me and Blueblood. Hang on, I'll send you a picture." Daybreak glanced at her for a second, and Pearl somehow felt her snapshot being taken. "Show them that if they have doubts. Daybreak out." He offered her a small smile. "Don't worry, they're safe. Which may be more than I can say for us if..." He looked out towards mass of darkness, which was definitely a bit closer than just a moment ago. The darkness was coming, or to put it more accurately; _it_ was coming.

Daybreak turned to his partner. "Blueblood, time to go."

"No."

"Blue, it's coming this way! We gotta go, _now_!"

Blueblood took a defiant stride forward. "No! I'm staying! I'm fighting to the end!"

"You better mean that! If you stay it _is_ your end We've _lost_ , Blue! Now we gotta run or we're next!"

Blueblood briefly turned to look at his charge. "If you're a coward, you can run." He turned away. "I'm going to honor my ancestors."

"You stubborn mutt!" Daybreak's horn ignited, his saddlebag opening to release a stone-like object, Blueblood's doing the same. The one from Daybreak's bag made way to Pearl, who took it out of the air. She looked down at it, not quite sure what it was, as Daybreak walked up behind Blueblood, Blueblood's on stone making way to him, both it and her own starting to glow.

"Blue, this is an order, you're coming back with me!"

He grabbed Blueblood, as both stones glowed brighter. Blueblood noticed the stone-"You son of a-!"

With a flash of light, the outskirts of the Em-, former Empire changed, becoming the-actually, Pearl wasn't sure, but the walls were clearly made of metal. She didn't have time to ponder, as Blueblood threw Daybreak to the ground, seething wise palpable rage. "Damn you, Daybreak!"

The glare he received was no less angry. "You wanna go a round, pretty colt!?" That remark was met with a hoof, and Daybreak met the floor. Ignoring the forming black-eye, he leapt up. "You piece of-" Daybreak's insult was cut off, as he ducked another punch, grasping the offending limb in magic and throwing Blueblood over his shoulder. He bucked at his downed foe, finding-"What the-!?" His hooves were caught, and it was his turn to be thrown, across the room by a mixture of physical strength and magic, slamming him against a wall. Blueblood's horn ignited, letting loose a teal beam.

It met a gold shied, to Blueblood's apparent shock. Daybreak glared. "Bad idea, Blue." Daybreak rushed across the room, a loud roar echoing off the walls. Blueblood grinned, his own horn flaring.

Daybreak vanished in a flash.

For just an instant.

Daybreak dropped from the air, landing right on Blueblood's back. As the blonde-maned pony attempted to throw his foe off, Daybreak's horn let loose what seemed to be a rope. It touched Bludblood's horn, covering it in gold as the rope divided and spread, wrapping up and taking Blueblood down. Blueblood struggled in vain, his horn body completely bound.

"I just saved your idiotic hide! Now shut up and be grateful!" Under the gold, Blueblood's horn briefly flashed. "This day's _lost_ Blueblood! We'll have another. We charge in blind, we fail!" Blueblood's horn flashed again as he struggled harder. "The victorious win _before_ they wage war!"

"Oh, you read Sun Strew now!"

"It applies. Use your head, you know I'm right."

Blueblood stopped moving for a moment, as if in thought. With a deep breath, he nodded. Daybreak took that to mean he could free his operative. Blueblood got to his feet, and after a few seconds Daybreak finally released his horn. Both suddenly seemed to remember that Pearl was actually present. They both turned turned to face her, Daybreak spoke first.

"Proper introductions are in order." He smiled. "Daybreak Flare."

"Blueblood."

"Pearl Sheen."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Pearl came before her destination, pushing the door before her open. The room before was-

 _Whoh_.

It was something to see.

Pearl gazed upon the expanse that was the room before her, every window casting different shades of light on the floor. _The_ _throne room. Has to be._

Only the scale of the room indicated that. If there were ever thrones here, they had been removed long ago. Pearl made way through the hall, rows of windows on either side, each different, each-"Whoh..."

"Pearl?" came Daybreak's enquiry, "What have you found?"

"The throne room, and the windows," her sight darted between them, "it's like history written in glass. Take a look." Sight Share Activated

It was a few seconds before Daybreak spoke. "The Murals. In older times, Canterlot used stained-glass windows to mark monumental occasions." Pearl's eyes continued to travel between windows, each one showing-"Wait, go back one!" Pearl stopped, focusing on a window with six mares, each emitting light, keeping another mare locked in a sphere above. "That purple unicorn...I saw her, in the chronicle. Though she was Alicorn there... She was an Element of Magic. I swear I know her from somewhere else... Never mind." Pearl continued moving between windows as she walked, each one telling another story-"Hey, there she is again. Her group must have had quite some lives, and-Pearl, where are you-? Pearl!"

Pearl was no longer paying attention. Her eyes had fallen upon a certain window. Hers, and five others shared the sight, of a visage that quickly filled their view. The window depicted a battle, a one on one clash between those once revered as divinity.

A battle between Alicorns.

On one side was a black stallion, shrouded in darkness, his opened mouth exposing fangs, in a roar of savage rage that even expressed in glass, one could almost hear. All around was a frozen storm, fuelled by the mighty forces of the warring stallions.

Across from him was a pony shrouded in white, a heart of crystal upon his cutie mark. Their shared gaze expressed intense hatred, and a determination, a promise, to strike the other down, the vow shared between eyes sinister green and glowing white.

"You know these two?" Though enquiring about both, Swift was actually more interested in-"Well, the evil-looking one anyway."

"Yes, I know him. Every Crystal Pony knows him. We're taught about him as foals." Among the young and old, from the old to the young, legends were passed. Even now, especially naughty foals were threatened with visitations from him. Even now, his name was one many feared to speak. "The Terror King."

"He's mentioned in the Chronicle. A true monster."

Pearl nodded. "He was the most evil pony in history, nopony began to compare. He enslaved my ancestors, he kept them under the fear of his shadow until a great Dragon delivered the Crystal Heart back to the hooves of the Crystal Ponies, and they vanquished him." She ran her hoof across the Terror King's darkness. "They thought so anyway. His soul broke free of its prison, and rebuilt his body."

"'His soul'?" Blueblood wasn't the only confused one. Luckily, Daybreak had some enlightenment to share.

"Pretty sure that's poetic licence. Some interpretations read 'his other half'. I studied at Crystal University, I know the legend. Don't ask what 'other half' means though, I don't know, I've skipped that part. I do know what came upon his resurrection. His siege against Equestira was the darkest in history. Well, except perhaps this one." Pearl's gaze shifted, just slightly, to her right. "The first Crystal King."

"He wasn't a King before this battle, he was just another pony, one brave enough to fight. He went out, into the ice and snow to face the Terror King alone. In that battle, he showed his resolve to protect the empire, and all within it." She looked at his mark. "The Crystal Heart chose him as King. The battle scars never left the land, my dad took me out to see them when I was younger." She gazed up at a true king of the crystal empire, who reigned in an age she was not fortunate to have been born in. "We could use somepony like him."

"Maybe, maybe not." Daybreak was in 'pondering' mode, a familiar mode indeed. "The power it has, is different from any faced before. Besides, they don't make 'em like _that_ anymore."

"Maybe we could get one..." A full history of Swift's ideas were a mixed bag at best, so everypony was ready to reject whatever he said. "Daybreak, you got a spell to go back in time? Bring somepony back?"

Daybreak sighed, that was not actually a particularly bad idea... "No. Time Travel was outlawed long ago, all research on it was locked away. Even _trying_ it these days carries the death penalty."

"Whoa, really?"

"Yeah, the butterfly effect is too much a concern, especially _that_ far back."

In Daybreak's ideal world, this would be the moment everypony "ahh"ed in understanding. Instead, all he got was silence, and silent confusion.

Almost silent. Luckily, one pony needed to have a mute button installed one of these days. "I don't like butterflies either."

…

…

… _*_ _THUD*_

Somehow, they all knew Daybreak's face just met the cover of the Chronicle.

"Don't worry," spoke Terra. "I'll buck him later."

"Thank you, Terra."

"But, um, seriously though, what's the Butterfly effect?"

 _*THUD, THUD*_ "Mares and Gentlestallions, Fillies and Colts, and anypony unspecified, I give you Equinity's last hope."

"Hey!" came the voice of a scandalized Swift, "Quips are _my_ thing!"

Pearl walked on, as Daybreak got to work on giving himself a concussion. She made way to the end of the room, drawing closer and closer to a painting that spanned the entire wall. Upon it, two alicorns were depicted, one before the sun, sky and day, the other before the moon, stars and night. The two sides, they met in the middle, like a circle, a cycle of day and night. Even in painting, even so still, they were the visage of grace, of might. A lot went into this painting. Not just the colors, a lot of emotion went into it. It was more than just a painting, this was a _remembrance._

"The two sisters." _T_ _hat_ was weird, something like _reverence_ in Blueblood's tone. Pearl didn't like something so bizarre. "They ruled in ancient times. In this very castle, back in the days of monarchies. The land was still recovering from a few bad rulers before they stepped in. The reign of Celestia and Luna was a good age for Equestria."

"Ohhhhh, so _those_ were their names. I never knew." Swift wasn't the only one, but he was the only one to-"I just used to call one of 'em 'Sunbutt'."

As much as Pearl was... she'd had to put a name to whatever this feeling was later, but as much as she was _that_ , she had to know..."What about the other one?"

"They used!" Blueblood's tone briefly went up a few decibels, "to raise the sun and moon, before the Solar and Luna Corps were founded to replace them in that duty. Their reign was almost as good as it was long. Thousands of years of almost complete peace."

"Wait, _th_ _ousands_ of years? How they'd manage that?" Luckily for her, Pearl had an encyclopaedia of information at her eyelid. "Daybreak, explanation please-and _in Equestrian!_ " Memories of his "laypony's summery" of Cutie Mark Alteration came to mind.

Thankfully, this topic was much more simple. "A pony's magic can extend their lifetime if it's strong enough. The sisters were both immensely powerful, so they bought a lot of time. So long past, and they just kept going, it was thought they were immortal."

"But?"

"'Nothing can defy the hooves of time. You can evade them a while, but time will take you eventually'."

Blueblood sighed. "Who are you quoting _now_?"

"A Foreteller, former one anyway. Yet another thing we lack these days."

"Probably wouldn't have helped. We all know what they'd have said." Despite this, Swift felt the need to state it anyway. "'Yeah, guys? Just looked into the future; we're all screwed. Yeah, sorry. That'll be twenty bits.'"

Pearl frowned. "Jury's still out on that one, Swift."

"Until the barrier fails anyway."

"Okay, we're not entertaining that thought!"

"I did," uttered Daybreak."and he's right, that happens, we're screwed. So why are we sitting around talking?"

"Oh, I know, I know!" If Swift wasn't jumping up and down like a colt at his desk, Pearl would be surprised. "Because you and Blueblood love hearing yourselves talk!"

"...I'm not dignifying that."

"Nor am I."

" **Back to searching, everypony."**

"Look, Storm! They do it too!"

"Awesome! We should have a contest-"

 _*Bzzzzzzzzzzzzzz*_

" **We'll be good!"**

Sight Share Deactivated

With that, all conversation ended, leaving Pearl alone in the room, and with her thoughts, and the gentle clopping of her hooves. She quietly sighed. All around her, were stories of times Equestria faced immolation, but a capable vanguard had always stood against damnation. Now, well, the less that was honestly said, the better. In a room dedicated to true defenders, Pearl found her own group's worth wanting. This was a hall of heroes, and they, well, they were a rag-tag bunch at best. Hey, when the end of the world was at hoof, you took who you could. The fact that they alo-...that they made it this long without fading to black had to count for something.

Pearl let her eyes briefly settle on a window, upon a victory closer to now, but still a long time ago. A group of ponies on no other widow stood atop a hill, a fallen foe at the base of it. Equestria had clearly been through some dark times, as the window did everything it could to emphasize Equestria had re-found its glory, with a bright open sky, clear rivers, and apple trees. A visage of Equestria saved, would such a thing be seen again?

With a heavy heart, she made way in the direction of the door. Every window at odds with the world beyond. Her eyes fell on yet another mural, with that purple-huh, Alicorn in this one, with her fellow bearers, inside a rainbow. A Centaur was depicted too, an immense one, but it was clear even it was powerless before this might. That rainbow, that must have been them, the Elements of Harmony at work. She could only hope the Elements still held their power, and that power could defend Equestria, and the world, one more time. If not, then both were truly out of options.

She stopped.

Before she left, there was something she had to do. She turned around, making the short distance back to a familiar window. Pearl stopped before the window of the former king again. _Did you ever find yourself_ _in something_ _like this?_ Looking at such a visage of might, of mission, it was easy to feel her own shortcomings. What Pearl would do for such unbreakable resolve...

Pearl placed herself on her hindquarters, clasping her fore-hooves together, closing her eyes, letting the sound of silence envelop-

"Pearl," Blueblood's voice invaded her moment. "I'm reading you as still in the throne room."

"I'm still there."

"Why, exactly?"

"I'm," she thought about, but decided against lying, "I'm asking the old king...for strength."

"You _are_ kidding me, right?"

Maybe she should have lied..."Not one for prayer, huh?"

"I'm a realist." Short translation: 'No'. "If you've got to pray you've got time to actually be _doing something_. If somepony was going to come down from on high and save our hides we wouldn't be in this mess to start with. Now kindly stop wasting time."

"I'm with Blueblood on this one," spoke Daybreak, "get off your plot and keep searching."

With a quiet sigh, she got to her hooves. What one could want to say for their tones, well, could be said, but they were right. She had to get moving, for history, and future. If they were not victorious, then history itself ended here. She raised her hoof, placing it on the long-past king's image.

 _If you're out there somewhere, please, help us._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Author's Notes: If you get the specific Batman series I referenced in this chapter, you are officially beyond awesome.


	5. Nobody's Laughing

_*Flap, flap, flap*_

Swift was moving quickly. Every hall passed his vision by in seconds, his lens the only thing able to keep up with him. He stopped, rushing into the nearest door. Commencing Scan His vision darted around the room, trying to find-Scan Complete. No magic sources found. Swift darted from the room, to the door across. Commencing Scan He took a look, this room was like the last, some kind of meeting room, maybe? Scan Complete. No magic sources found.

He left the room, quickly finding a pair of matching rooms, and another, and-this part of the castle had nothing. He took a quick glance at his lens again, taking a quick look at his route-he was off again.

Swift was moving quickly. He was always moving quickly…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Swift rushed through the air, darkness in the distance behind him. Autumn was ahead of him, his thoughts briefly turned to their parents, where were they? He hoped they weren't behind, among the voices screaming in-

 _Silence._

With a burst of speed, Swift moved forward faster. The crowd of Pegasi was becoming denser before him. He dove down, into an empty street, the sights at his sides passing him by in a few seconds; tables, balloons and windows filled with various trinkets and appliances. He shot back up, finding himself beside his sister. Their wings beat harder, pushing forward faster and faster-

Wait, what was that?

From out of the sky, a gigantic mass of metal fell, it's base suddenly flaring brightly, preventing it from hitting the ground. Swift got closer, discovering it was a gigantic floating platform, armed with several large weapons. A pair of Unicorns, one orange, one white, standing atop it, facing them.

Facing _it._

Swift approached, being sure to keep on the non-offensive side of the instruments of destruction. The white Unicorn took a step forward. "Pearl, status!"

A white Earth Pony with pink/white was operating something with a screen, what it was Swift could only guess. "Weapons ready! Scans clear! No life forms!"

Swift briefly permitted himself to look back, they were right, no ponies in sight.

"Targeting!" The weapons started to move as the white Unicorn focused on the target. The weapons took aim, though not just at the monster itself. "OPEN FIRE!"

The weapons blasted, lights of several colors, and force Swift could feel pushing on his wings. The blasts of night struck at the darkness, destroying the ground at its feet.

It fell in, the force of gravity affecting it, and taking it down. "BURY IT!" The blasting continued, growing more fierce, as the destructive blasts increased both damage and radius.

"Give me a read!" yelled the white unicorn.

"Ten feet!" was the white Earth Pony's response, as the weapons continued to fire. "Twenty Feet!" The weapons increased their tempo, the sounds of destruction all but drowning out her voice. "Thirty Feet!" There was a deep, rumbling sound, as if something below the ground was giving way, the ground above cracking deeply. "Seventy feet!"

"Ceasefire!"

The blasting stopped, and if Swift had to guess, a city block had just been levelled atop the monster. In most cases, that'd be the end of it. In most cases. "That'll buy us a few minutes at best," spoke the orange Unicorn, who proceeded to speak into the communicator placed over his eye. "Sharp! You better have the evacuation procedures ready!"

"Copy. Beginning extraction in three, two, one."

Swift's eyes turned away from the darkness, seeing that in the distance, ponies were vanishing in flashes of white light. He and Autumn briefly turned to one another, knowing that soon they'd be free from this nightmare.

Maybe. There was a rumbling, and they turned to face the shifting rubble.

It was coming back up!

"Speed it up, Sharp!" yelled the orange Unicorn. "Target is emerging! Pearl, set the platform to return to the ship!"

"Pearl" pressed her screen a few more times. "Done!"

Everything faded to white, before Swift found himself, and the rest of the ponies somewhere he did not know.

" **Extraction complete. Retreat in progress."**

"Situation normal then." The orange Unicorn removed his communicator with an annoyed grunt.

"We found a way to slow it down at least," Pearl offered as consolation.

"Not for any helpful length of time," injected the white Unicorn.

"She was trying to help, Blue, don't be a plot."

"Here's a better idea, you come up with something _that works_ _!_ "

"Coming from you that's pretty rich!"

Horn flared, tempers with them, and Swift rushed forth, slamming all four hooves on the floor and seizing the trio's attention at long last.

"Name's Swift Gale, and when you're done bickering I got a question. What was that thing?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Swift turned another corner, his wings beating faster, his mind focused on his goal, of finding that weapon. A weapon they had no idea how to- "Daybreak, got anything on how the Elements work, exactly?"

"Not much I didn't know before," came Daybreak's _helpful_ answer, "the attributes tend to be pretty specific though, they're always something that makes up the core of the bearer."

"So, it's kinda like the pony has to be worthy of the element?"

There was a brief moment of silence before "Something like that I think. Also, in order to work at all, one of the present bearers must be the bearer of the Element of Magic. That's _my_ Element. We just gotta hope you guys qualify."

"Is there a list of Elements?"

"Helpfulness is not this book's strong point."

"Anything _useful_ in the Chronicle yet?" questioned Storm. "Like say, I dunno, where the Elements are?"

No. It's odd too. There are mentions of them being orbs, and even jewels at some point, but after that references to a physical form just...stop." The familiar sound of a page turning was heard. "There's a lot more to go through, even at my speed, give me more time."

Storm's tone hardened. "We're on the clock, Daybreak."

"All the more reason for you to shut up and leave me be."

"Plothole."

"This book has a few-, oh...nevermind."

Swift grinned. "Got there in the end."

"Hm."

Daybreak flipped another page.

Quiet reigned again, making Swift frown. He had a function to fulfil, he had to keep the quiet away. He had to keep them from their own thoughts, or they'd realize the truth. Every quip he made, every joke that hit or miss, served to distract them from the overarching truth...

They were utterly screwed. These were the worst times, and perhaps the worst ponies to face the current entity looking to do who-knows-what to the world. It was different, in the old times. Back then, there was at least something left to defend, and a plan or two in reserve, and the would-be bearers were always prepared, always fighting as a group. Always united, always-oh..."Hey, guys? Something just occurred to me."

Blueblood saw fit to try nipping this one. "Given the history of things that have 'occurred' to you, I'm gonna suggest you don't share it."

"No, seriously, guys, this is important. Terra can buck me in the privates if it's not."

"DEAL!"

Swift flinched. "...not a good sign."

"Come on, Swift," spoke Daybreak, "out with it."

"From what you said about the previous bearers, and what we saw in the windows, seems they were all friends. Each group weren't just comrades in arms, they were real friends, had get-togethers, parties, hung out, blah blah, blah blah." Not getting any interruptions, he pressed on. "Maybe that's part of it, the Elements need the group to be friends to work."

There was a few seconds of silence before, "Makes sense. Your point?"

"Are we friends?" That question smashed through the atmosphere like a brick to a window, but it had to be said eventually. "Think about it, what connects us, really? If it weren't for all this, we'd probably never even met. And if we do somehow make it through all this, what then? It's not like we really get along too well, Terra just jumped for the chance to buck my male parts."

"To be fair, you can be annoying."

Swift decided to ignore that one. "And Blueblood doesn't like any of us."

" **That is true."**

Yet again Blueblood and Daybreak agreed on something. These really were the end times. Daybreak spoke on, "Get to your real point."

"Maybe we're the wrong group for this. Maybe we find the Elements, and they won't work, because well, we don't." Okay. Now _this_ was the part when Daybreak whipped out some passage in the Chronicle that proved him wrong. _This_ was the part when that canyon-sized organ known as Daybreak's brain addressed all his concerns. _This_ was the part when all his pretending was validated. This was the part, this was the part.

"Sorry, Terra, you can't buck him."

"Aw nuts."

Like he concluded before; they were screwed. "Mine are spared." Gotta look on the bright side, or the less dark side at least. That least dark stood out now, every other dark had become considerably more black.

Time to start cracking more jokes.

"Hey, look at it this way. There was one sure benefit to coming here. If we'd stayed, we could have been forced to eat Autumn's Carrot Soup for a last meal." He felt a collective shudder pass through the group. "You know, I do know the recipe..."

Blueblood was anything but thrilled at that. "If you start cooking I'm going outside!"

"See? That's the spirit, make a joke!"

"Who's joking?" Daybreaks's tone wasn't that was for sure. "I'm going with him."

Swift grinned. "Hey! I got it! I'll make the soup and we can use it as weapon!"

"...that might actually work. Where can we get some carrots?"

"Hey," began Terra, "I found the pantry. It's empty."

Daybreak sighed. "So much for that idea."

 _Another failed idea._

That list was getting a wee bit too long.

"Swift," began daybreak, "do you have _any_ other outlet for your...let's just call them, thoughts?"

"I did," Swift sighed, "I miss Chirper."

Blueblood sudden snickered. "The one good thing in all this, Chirper is no more."

"How many followers did you have?"

"...five."

"No wonder you hated it." Swift couldn't help puff out his chest. "I on the other hoof had thousands of followers, hanging on my every chirp."

"Let me guess, lots of cat videos."

"You make that sound like a bad thing. My cats were awesome." Oh did he miss those fleabags... "All I had to do was-"

Swift froze.

"Swift, you suddenly shut up." Daybreak couldn't quite keep the joy out of his tone. "Swift? Swift? Okay, who do I owe money to?"

"Wraith."

That one word changed everything, Daybreak's tone the least among them. "Swift! Get out of there! NOW!" Swift held still, not so much as a hair moving. "Use your rune! COME ON!" He held still, and the Wraith did too, something forming in Swift's mind..."DAMN IT ALL!"

With a flash, Daybreak appeared, grabbing onto Swift "I got him! I-" His gaze turned in the direction Swift was gazing at, his horn glowing. The glow suddenly faltered. "Wait. Hang on..."

At the end of the hallway, beyond a windowless oriel, both could see _it_.

There it stood, before them in mid-air. They could only assume it was looking at them. It had no face.

Like the countless ponies it had hunted down, this creature was quad-pedal, but beyond that, it was hard to make out much in the way of details, it always had been. It stood tall, taller than any pony Daybreak or Swift could name. It made no sound, it never had. The sound of silence was all it brought, and left behind.

The creature itself seemed made of darkness. Seemed, it was hard to really get a look at it, light itself seemed to dim when it got too close. What could be made out was a body structure that seemed similar to a pony, though even that was unclear. Around the being were wisps of what wasn't quite smoke. This being was something there, but not quite there. Like something somewhere between existence and not. Looking at this being was difficult. Not for it being gruesome, or unsightly, because such a thing seemed foreign to something deep in the mind, as if the subconscious could grasp that this was something that should not have been, _could_ not have been, yet somehow, it was.

This was the Wraith.

The Wraith remained still for a moment, not moving so much as an inch, the wisps around it shifting in an absent breeze. Daybreak took a step forward. "What's it waiting for?"

As if in response, the darkness moved. Black spread out from the Wraith, rushing forward like a river of black.

It rushed forward, and met _something._

Daybreak had not seen this before, some kind of forcefield, but unlike any Daybreak had ever seen; none had ever actually _halted_ the Wraith's advancement before now. The shield was bright white, the brightest contrast against the invasive dark.

The darkness retreated, showing the Wraith was still standing there. It made no move, nor gave any sign it was affected by what had just transpired. After what felt like a moment, and forever at the same time, the Wraith turned from them, gliding away. To where, only it knew.

Daybreak released a breath he'd forgotten he was holding. "False alarm, everypony. It can't get in. Storm called it. Terra, walkway's fine, speed up the search, everypony." With a flash of gold, Daybreak was gone, undoubtedly back to where he'd come from, his unspoken message loud and clear.

 _We're running out of time._


	6. Energy

Storm rushed through corridors, blasting down staircases whenever she found them. To the untrained eye, her path might seem random, to her lens, a line was rapidly being erased as she advanced. She dived down another stairwell.

Desperate times required desperate measures…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _The Camp._

That's what they were calling it, and frankly, Storm didn't have a better name for it. Not better as in "more befitting", but better as in serving to distract from the reason of its existence. Her town had gotten smart, figuring if the Wraith was coming, they needed to move. There were a few, more than a few ponies who stubbornly stood their ground. They weren't around anymore. Far, far beyond the former residence of their former town, the residents of the Camp got to work on keeping things going, keeping _them_ going, they never stayed in one place too long, always moving further, and (if possible) faster. Other ponies with similar ideas had joined the mobile herd, without real aim or goal, beyond staying even a single step ahead of the Wraith.

That was until help arrived. The military had found them, or perhaps they'd finally decided to intervene. It'd gotten hairy for a moment when somepony assumed they'd come to force any able-bodied pony to fight a doomed battle, but even after that, nopony was particularly pleased to see such consistent failures.

Aid went a long way. Food, medicine, and promises of evacuation to a more hospitable place swayed opinions effectively. It was just a matter of getting everything to everypony, more ponies that they'd clearly prepared for. Storm couldn't help but feel some pride, a group of ponies this large living together was a rare thing these days.

Other things were not so rare. Her eye caught a mare, and a colt, both unicorns. The mare was promising the colt that his father would return with food soon.

Storm looked to her own saddlebag, which held a certain something. She smiled, diving from the air. Before either could ask why, she dived into her saddlebag, pulling out a wrapped package.

"Here you go, kid."

A silvery wisp of magic gently tugged the package away, the young colt smiling up at her. She nodded to him, and took to the air again. The Camp was steadily being packed up, a frequent occurrence. Storm hadn't been given the exact details on where they were headed, the leaders of their little tribe had that information. Her eyes darted through various things being packed away; tools, furniture-she caught a flash of diamonds, and a mare looking over her shoulder suspiciously. Guess some ponies couldn't leave behind their jewellery. Such ponies seriously needed their priorities checked. She rolled her eyes, continuing to looked through the familiar faces going about their-

Wait, she didn't know _those_ ponies. Were they military? Judging by their tight formation, she'd guess yes, even though they weren't wearing uniforms. The gear on their eyes was the only real give-away she needed. Two Unicorns (one white-coated, the other orange), an Earth Pony (also with a white coat), and a Pegasus with a well-groomed mane made way through the crowd, their purpose clear; they had a destination in mind. Storm followed, keeping a few wing-beats behind her fellow Pegasus, their conversation flowing through the air back to her.

Her fellow Pegasus looked troubled. "They're definitely going through with it?"

The white Unicorn nodded. "Yeah. The strike was given the go-ahead this morning."

The other Unicorn snarled. "Wretched warmongers already had the thing ready to go. Second the final life sign sweep gives the all clear, they launch."

The Earth Pony sighed. "If there's somepony up above, may they forgive us."

"If there _is_ somepony up above," began the white Unicorn, "we should consider changing targets."

"When none are left to impeach, impeach the gods."

The Pegasus looked down at the orange Unicorn. "Guys, he's quoting books again."

"Well excuse me for actually having read-"Hm?" He stopped moving. "Sweep complete. They're commencing the strike. Three minutes to impact."

The group broke into a gallop, to the nearby hills. Storm followed, past the borders of the camp, beyond the voices of its residents. Without slowing down, the group quickly reached the top of the hill. In the very far distance, darkness could be seen, the mark of places fallen to the Wraith. Such a sight was becoming increasing more common across Equestria, across the world.

There it was, from out of the sky, tiny, from this distance. A metal rod, its base a pillar of fire, heading lower and lower and-

Even so far away, the flash was as clear as day, as it a new sun had been born, rapidly growing in size, lighting up the horizon, contrasting against the dark. It was like the end of the world had come, the great battle between fire and darkness.

 _The hoof of science._ Storm could recall, things her grandfather had told her, that sometimes, ponies made use of what could only be called instruments of destruction. Occasionally, and with the proper tools, they attempted to smite that which they deemed unworthy to go on living, acts with immense repercussions. If such stories were based in history, or cautionary tales, she didn't know for sure, but watching what was unfolding before her eyes, she felt there was more than sliver of truth in the fictions. Even here, far from the blast, a pulse of pure force washed over them.

Ten seconds, from birth to death, the light was born and faded. The battle was over. All that remained, was a still rising cloud of destruction, the signature of a pony-made catastrophe.

The white unicorn turned to his orange comrade. "Did that do it?"

He frowned. "Still waiting for the radiation to clear."

Seconds passed, the cloud growing larger, and larger, as the ponies were focused on their equipment, waiting for-

" **Dammit!"**

Storm's blood froze, the Wraith survived _that?!_

"Not even wound-" The white unicorn looked ready to bust several blood vessels. ""What makes that thing die!?"

The orange unicorn wasn't far behind him. "Son of a-!" He took a deep breath. "Sharp! I want evac ready here ASAP!"

From his eyepiece came a-"Roger."

A golden aura removed the eyepiece from its owner. "We're back to the drawing board."

"Assuming anypony's still willing to try." The white Unicorn wasn't expect anypony, clearly.

She'd prove him wrong. "I am!" Storm found all eyes upon her, her new team, weather they liked it or not. "I'm Storm Rider. Where do I sign up?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Storm finally came to a stop, at the beginning of a very, very long corridor. This deep within the castle, so very little light penetrated past the windows, the darkness of the Wraith consuming much of it. Even in the dim light, she could see, at the other end of the wide, long corridor, a single, large white door. She smiled, past that door was something important, something very important, and all she need do is glide down the hall.

Magic Detected

Scratch that. Scanning Storm's naked eye couldn't see anything suspicious, or anything at all, really, the place was empty-ah, that was it, empty. _That_ was suspicious.  Source Undetermined Well, it wasn't like she expected this part to be easy. She beat her wings a few times, grinning.

She did so love a challenge.

Now where exactly was it?

Her wings beat thrice. Not a problem, she'd just figure it out.

She rushed forth, like she was shot from a cannon, Strom raced forward, grinning, this was gonna be a breeze. In a minute she'd be opening-"Whoh!"

Storm dived to her left, as crystals sprouted from the floor, shooting towards the ceiling. With a fresh burst of speed, Storm rushed forward, she had to- _what?!_

The door wasn't getting any closer! She accelerated again, and again, the door not seeming to move at all. What the hay was going on?

Something flashed at the edge of her vision. The last thing she saw was light.

The next thing she saw was Daybreak above her. "Easy there, Storm. You took quite a spell."

He wasn't kidding, it felt like her brain had been hit with a boulder. "How long was I-?"

"Few minutes. It'd have been a lot more without me. That spell was supposed to keep you out for hours."

"How did you-?"

"Life sign monitor, the lens told us when you were knocked out." He looked down the hallway, and Storm finally realized exactly where she was. "Looks like whatever hit you put you back here."

"Daybreak. Uhn..." Storm clutched her head. "When I flew to the door, it didn't get closer. It's like the hall got longer."

"Really..." Daybreak's horn lit up, and let lose a pulse of magic, which shot forth, before suddenly vanishing. "Light distortion. It's intended to mask the true length of the room. It may appear a stroll away to our eyes, but it may actually be the length of the castle itself. I wonder..." He let up his horn again, and Storm sworn should could have heard a very faint sound. Daybreak frowned. "Fools Sonar too." He started walking forward, his horn still aglow. "It's jamming teleports beyond this point." He stopped, slamming a hoof on the floor. "Everything beyond this point is no mare's land. It's distorting all perception."

"Can you break the illusion?"

He shook his head. "If I found the source, yes. As is, no. This is expert spellwork, I'm almost impressed. The only way to get past is to power through. Pearl, you're needed here." Within a second, Pearl had appeared in a flash. "This is a security system. Likely designed so only an Alicorn can pass it. Something's in there."

Pearl raised her brow. "The Elements?"

Daybreak shrugged. "Or something else important. You don't go to all this trouble for trinkets. Since no Alicorns are on hoof, we'll stand in as a substitute. Something's in there, and we're taking it. On your hooves, Storm." Storm shot up, her and Pearl taking place beside Daybreak.

"Daybreak," came Blueblood's voice, "Do you need more backup?"

"No, keep searching. I don't want more hooves here than need be." Daybreak took one more look at the mares on either side of him. "Don't break formation without my say-so. We move as one, got it?"

" **Got it."**

"Okay, now take it slow."

They took a step, and another, and another, in a slow, and steady rhythm, they slowly made way forward. Half a dozen, a dozen steps, and nothing. Their trot became quicker, every step becoming just a bit faster, becoming-

Orbs suddenly appeared in the air, each with a light inside, some lights were golden, others not.

"HOLD!"

The orbs unleashed a barrage of blasts.

"Nice try!" Daybreak grinned, his magic bursting forth, and forming a wall before them, the barrage hitting and fizzling to nothing. "And for my next trick..." Claws shot forth from the wall, slipping past the stream of blasts, they grasped the orbs, losing form, covering each orb in a golden glow. The wall faded. "That takes care of that." The orbs only continued to flash, nothing passing beyond the shell which covered them.

Storm's vision shot in several directions, finding not so much as a shard. "It didn't open with that before."

Daybreak smiled. "It decides tactics based on the intruders actions. _Expert_ spellwork. Okay, now I am impressed. Forward!"

 _*Clop. Clop. Clop.*_

They got perhaps a dozen steps, when they stopped. Before them, came a wall of what appeared as glass, rising from the floor.

"This again!"

Daybreak looked at these crystals, the black and green crystals. The floor was growing some weird kind of emerald? He let lose a blast of magic, a small blade of gold light, smashing against the crystal.

The crystal cracked, slightly. "What the-?" _Magic resistan_ _ce_ _?_ "Pearl!"

Pearl rushed forth, spinning on her fore-hooves and bucking. Her force burst through the growth, with the wall breaking like glass, shards of pseudo-emerald falling in all directions.

They hit floor, and became as water. The floor was quickly being covered in a layer of liquid black. Even as the tide met their legs, it didn't feel wet. Daybreak raised a hoof, brining up some of the substance with it. "What is this?"

Storm picked up a mass of her own. "You're the expert, Daybreak."

"True, but I've never-what-?!"

The mass leap from his hoof, slamming into a wall, the black creeping up the wall, leaving only the windows intact. It spread, covering one window, spreading across the surface, covering it in black. The surface rippled, as the light outside seemed to dim. Daybreak's horn lit, as the Unicorn became suddenly pensive. Wisps of gold flowed from the edge of his horn, travelling down, retreating into Daybreak's head.

From the surface of the black, came darkness, wisps of black smoke, emerging from-

 _It._

The Wraith came forth. It emerged from the black door, floating through the air, as the three backed away. Daybreak was frowning, the stream of magic from his horn growing larger.

Pearl wasn't so composed. "How did it get in?!"

"What do we do?!" Neither was Storm.

Daybreak smiled. "Don't worry."

Daybreak's horn flared with an almighty flash, and like flipping a light switch, the darkness became light, and the Wraith became nothing.

Storm took to the air, finding-"Explanation, please."

Daybreak smirked. " _That_ was an illusion. The Wraith's still outside." He chuckled lightly. "Foal's play. It should have gone with something more subtle." Storm just blinked, her gaze focused on Daybreak, who must have felt it because-"I wrote a thesis on mind-altering spells once, I know their ins and outs."

"That spell..." Pearl was quivering lightly."It was one of, of his." Storm returned to the ground, putting her hoof over her friend's shoulder.

"Brood later, Pearl, we're on the clock."

 _*THUD*_

Three pairs of eyes turned to the entrance, which was now gone.

" **Swift!** " yelled Daybreak.

"I didn't do anything!" was the reply.

"Force of habit!" an understandable one too, but- _*_ _THUD*_

This time, they saw it, a slate coming from the wall, rendering another section of the room lost to them. Storm gulped. "I think knocking me out was a warning."

"You think?!" Daybreak rushed in the direction of the only remaining door. "Move your plots!"

You didn't have to tell Storm twice, nor Pearl. On air and on floor, the pair bolted after Daybreak. Storm quickly caught up to the group's all but official leader.

"What's the plan?"

"Get to the door!"

"Good plan!"

 _*THUD*_

Ahead of them, a wall of crystal began to from, from all sides, attempting to-"Pearl!" Daybreak's horn ignited, and with a swift shift of his head, Pearl was sent sailing forward through the air. "Clear a path!"

With a powerful kick, she did, shattering the wall soaring on, before finally hitting ground.

The ground vanished. "HELP!"

"Pearl!" Storm shot off swift as the hurricane, diving down the hole which had consumed her ally in this little break-in. "I got you!" Briefly wondering if an Earth Pony's strength was naturally accompanied by extra weight, she pulled Pearl up. Getting above the hole, she found-"Daybreak!"

Orbs, ready to open fire.

"Give it up, will ya!?" A pulse of gold wrapped every orb in gold, Daybreak taking place in the air before them, his magic-huh, that was inventive. Storm's glance shot up, finding a golden spike indented in the ceiling. "Floor's vanishing!" _*THUD*_ "And we're running out of room!"

Daybreak landed on a piece of ground not yet vanished, Storm putting Pearl beside him, and the trio rushed again. Daybreak and Pearl leapt from what was quickly becoming tile-to-tile, Storm kept back, just above them. She glanced ahead.

"Oh come on!"

Daybreak looked ahead too, and swore loudly. Pearl did too, and swore under her breath.

 _*THUD*_

The door didn't seem closer, but the advancing walls were another story. The trio moved, faster than before, Daybreak leapt for a particularly distant-"Huh?" It was if gravity had suddenly ceased to affect Daybreak. "Anti-grav!?" So it had, and there was Daybreak, turning in midair. "Hang on." Daybreak's horn lit, along with his entire body. He was quickly upright, smiling. "Pearl." Pearl leapt too joining Daybreak in midair and in glowing.

Storm grinned. "Show off. Let's move!" She bolted through the air, a rush of air greeting her. Hang on-she turned back, finding Daybreak and Pearl- "What's wrong?"

Daybreak glared. "This is an advanced technique. Not as easy as it looks." He created two golden ropes, tying him and Pearl together with one, and wrapping one around Storm. "Pull!"

 _*THUD*_

(It was official, each slate was taking more at a time now.)

She pulled. She pulled hard as she soared. Storm couldn't help but smile, this was supposed to be an _obstacle?_ When you were a species that made it a point to defy gravity, removing gravity wasn't exactly changing anything. If she was honestly looking to enjoy this little trial she'd be disappointed by now, what a-

She stopped. "Aw, nuts."

Fire. From the walls, floor, and ceiling, fire came, coming together to form a singular inferno. The fire took shape, form, becoming a burning Alicorn. It's mane, tail, and body made entirely of flame. It spread its wings, and simply stood there, in midair. An Alicorn of flame was odd enough, but something was odder still.

" _Pink_ fire?" Daybreak raised a brow. "Even I haven't seen this before."

Storm backed up, testing to see if-"It's not attacking."

"We haven't approached," Daybreak took place at her side. "I was right, this place is designed for an Alicorn. No other single pony could make it through this place."

 _*THUD*_

Daybreak frowned, his horn's magic fading, freeing Pearl and Storm from his binds. "Leave it to me."

"You got a plan?"

"It's made of fire. I'm gonna extinguish it."

At that, the Alicorn flared, spreading its wings, the air becoming flooded with sheer _heat_.

 _*THUD*_

"How long will it take?"

"I'll work as fast as I can." Daybreak's horn flared.

Storm eyed the door behind their obstacle, still so far away..."Daybreak, do you think getting to the door'll stop all this? Make it all go away?"

"I assume so, yeah. Why?"

She gulped. "...hope you're right."

"What do you-?"

With that, she took off.

"STORM!"

"Don't do it!"

The Alicorn stood still, but its gaze turned to her. Storm sped up, she just had to slip by- _*THUD*_ She stopped, that was close-she turned around.

"NO!"

They were gone.

"No no no no NO!" She reached the new wall, and started pounding. "Daybreak! Pearl!"

"Storm!" She froze, Daybreak's voice coming from _her_ side of the wall. Her lens! "Do not engage! We'll find a way through!" She thought she heard something else on his side, like magic-"What the-? The windows are _fake!_ Storm, just keep calm and _stay away from it!_ "

Storm smiled, and sighed in relief. They were okay. That was good. She turned around. Now just had to get past the flame. It parted its legs, ready to pounce. She mirrored it

She leapt.

As did it.

Storm took measurement of the corridor, which left a lot of room to fly, more than enough for sharp turns. Yet, her opponent wasn't taking advantage. Then again, neither was she. The Alicorn mirrored her pose, her elevation, her wingbeats. Even its speed mirrored hers...

She stopped.

It stopped.

Face-to-face, in midair, the two stared one another down.

"I'm getting past you."

Staring into the face of flame was difficult enough to begin with, nevermind making out details, but she could have sworn...it was smiling.

 _You can try._

She jumped back.

As did it.

Whatever this thing was, could think for itself. That made things...far worse. Wild fire was easy, just head in a different direction than the flame. This fire would hunt her down. The Alicorn spread its wings, flame coming to life around it.

This time, it was for keeps. Storm's hoof scraped the air. This fire was as ice before her own flame. If getting to that door cost her life, then that would be the cost. This was just a storm, a storm of fire, but a storm nonetheless. How fortunate, for her anyway.

 _Storm Rider_ was more than just her name. If this time was for keeps, then it was time to play!

She shot forth.

The Alicorn's horn flared, birthing a geyser of holy fire. Storm evaded, the slight hope at the back of her mind that the fire was some kind of illusion quickly being burned away. She gasped, evading another incoming flame, which crashed against the wall. She caught a brief glance of her foe, and another incoming fireball. She shot to the other side of the corridor, then back to the other, then above, and below, up, left, right, left, down, every second leaving a larger inferno behind her, she briefly saw, out of the corner of her eye, a light on the wall, a patch of bright, fiery orange, as if something on the other side was trying to burn through. She ducked another blast, as she advanced _closer_ to the source of the fire.

For a split second, Storm wondered if she might be certifiably insane. For the next split second, she noticed; It wasn't moving. _Why?_ It was definitely watching her, but that gaze, it reminded her of Daybreak reading. What was this apparition thinking?

Wait, it could think? What exactly was this thing?

The Alicorn spread its wings, unleashing another pulse of heat. Storm slammed to a halt. The Alicorn beat its wings, putting more distance between itself and Storm. Less distance between itself and- _If it goes to the door I'm not getting near it_ She bit her lip.

Communication Offline

 _Discretion is the better part of valour._

Storm rushed forward again, her movement responded to by a spiralling flame. She offered her foe a wide grin, as she dove just under the flame, continuing her path in a spiral, travelling across the spiralling flame.

The spiralling blaze ceased, and the burning spectre slashed down her horn, releasing an inferno blade. Storm jumped to the side, almost slamming against the wall _Come on, come on! Before you bloody kill me!_ Her foe slashed again. _Damn!_ She leapt away, and backwards, another inferno spreading through the halls. She could smell, _feel_ the smoke against her coat, as another blade was born. She dove back into the smoke, the blade following, all the burning Alicorn saw was a burst of flame.

A burst of flame, and a piercing scream.

The Alicorn stopped, stunned. It spread its wings, and leapt forward. It looked in all directions, but most of what it could see was smoke and fire, and no sign of a flesh and blood pony. The Alicorn rushed forward, moving into the heart of the smoke it had been the cause-something burst from the flame, the Alicorn turned to look, just in time to see-"BOOYAH!"

The Alicorn rushed after Storm, roaring, or perhaps that was the roar of the flame, Storm couldn't tell. The heat of the perusing flame, she could feel it, but she would not fear it, she did not, it would not catch her! The door, perhaps even further than before, was her only target, as a cone formed in the air around her growing denser and denser, sparking. She felt her fur pushed back by the sheer force of her rush, but she had to go faster, had to-* _ **THUD***_

Oh, she'd hit the door.

Literally.

What was this thing made of? "Owww..."

The fires burned out, not even ash signifying their previous existence. Like a switch had been flipped, the hall became calm again, becoming as it had originally appeared. Daybreak and Pearl discovered their true distance from the door, and rushed forward, as behind them the slates returned to the walls. Storm pried herself from the door, her bone rattling, as Daybreak and Pearl approached. The door began to glow, before it began to simply fade away, leaving what lay beyond open to them.

Storm grinned. "Open sesa _us_."

"Lame, Storm. _Lame_."

"Shut it, Swift!"

 _Didn't cost my life, but we got something._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Author's Notes:

Random thought. It occurred to me that Sweet Apple Acres takes care of pigs. Contemplate that, will you?


	7. Altruism

Terra took a breath. Before her was the walkway to the tower. She took a step forward, walking out from the shelter of the ceiling. Above her, there was daylight, but left, right, and everywhere beyond the castle, as far as she could see, it was darkness.

These were dark times…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Darkness was on the horizon, and Terra had no idea why. It was like night itself was coming her way. Terra frowned, not recalling anything being mentioned about the day/night cycle changing, it hadn't in many generations, if she recalled her history correctly. The animals had some idea what was going on, but they weren't saying anything.

Anything coherent anyway. Whatever this darkness was, it made them restless. Terra made way from the crowd of animals, and the other ponies trying to maintain order. She made way to a line of trees, a swarm of butterflies fleeing in the opposite direction. She briefly wished the perverse kept more active contact with the outside world, but the leader here was a traditionalist when it came to not brining technology near nature. She quickly made way to the end of rows of trees, seeing the world from the cliff she stood upon.

The Darkness was far closer than she thought. It was at the base of the mountain, and it was starting to climb. She caught a glimpse of something, at the forefront of the black, or was that a trick of the light? Whatever was happening, it was coming for her.

Something else had arrived. A shadow was cast over Terra, and she looked up, finding something else that was perhaps even more awe-inspiring. A machine larger than she'd ever imagined, a leviathan of the skies. With a roar, the metal behemoth unleashed streams of light-weapon's fire, upon the darkness.

"What the-?" Her vision briefly turned white, and then it was-she was somewhere else. If she had to guess, she was inside the behemoth. The animals had been pulled up too, including-oh nuts, Harold was scared! The large black bear swiped out, thankfully finding only air, before-the bear was still, suddenly shrouded in gold.

"Welcome aboard The Wellspring." She turned to her left, an orange unicorn restraining the distressed bear with his magic, as around them other ponies made their own efforts to calm the hoard of beasts. "I'm Daybreak Flare. You?" Terra blinked, what exactly was going on?

"Terra Belle."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Terra made way across the walkway, with not even a breeze for company. She turned her gaze to the sky, still blue, above the black. Systems that regulated and controlled the weather had long since been out of service. The sky was clear, not a cloud, not a thing-

Except that.

Terra kicked out a leg violently, the cube structure her hoof struck cracking under her force. She grabbed the stone, picking it up with a single hoof, sending it sky high. The Wraith did not move, nor react, remaining still as the cube of stone got closer and closer, reaching into the darkness.

The stone ceased to be.

With a primal war cry, Terra Belle broke off another cube of stone, launching it with force comparable to the cannons of old. Each one met the fate as the first, each simply ceased to be.

"Terra!" She stopped herself mid-launch, Daybreak's annoyance palpable. "Knock it off! You're just wasting time!"

"Not until I've hurt the freak!"

"If the Elements can be used as blunt weapons I'll let you break whatever bones you want, but right now _get moving!_ "

She threw the stone, in vain, but it was better than not throwing it. She pressed on, trying not to think about if the Wraith was watching her or not. She turned her mind elsewhere.

Her mind, and her gaze. Sight Share Activated.

Half of Terra's vision was on the walkway before her, half was in the vault.

One had her complete attention.

In the ancient vault of Canterlot Castle, three ponies found themselves shrouded in history.

"Hey, guys?" Terra began. "What'd you find?"

Daybreak's answer came swiftly. "Relics, weapons, things the Sisters didn't want just anypony getting their hooves on." His attention turned to the two with him. "Scope around. Look for anything that might be the Elements. Remember, they'll be grouped together. Swift, Blueblood, if you haven't found anything, get here. I want more hooves on deck. Terra, I want you to keep going. That tower contains _something_."

Two flashes of light on the edge of the lens' vision were followed by the sights of Blueblood and Swift. Terra sped up her steps, her attention still on the place she was currently walking _away_ from.

In Daybreak's vision, Terra saw something he was approaching, upon a pedestal, high above him. "Hey, is that a crown?"

"The crown of Canterlot." Blueblood filled her vision briefly, him coming to a stop next to Daybreak. "It belonged to an ancient king, long before the sisters ruled. King Solaris was a tyrant, but he was as powerful as he was ruthless. He was unbeatable, but he went out on a siege against rebels one night. He was never seen again, and the crown was lost for eons. Nopony knows who did it, either. Legend's said this crown contained unique magic."

"They said right," began Daybreak, "this is what's casting the shield, but where it's drawing that kinda pow-?"

Daybreak's vision lowered, to the base of a pedestal, where something was contained in a glass case. A large, glowing white orb. Terra briefly cursed the fact that while sight was shared, what the lens showed the user was not. "This is the power source. This is what's powering the crown's shield."

A glance through Blueblood's lens showed he was looking as well. "What is it?"

"I have no idea."

"Can we use it?"

Daybreak shook his head. "It's too drained. I can't tell how long it'll last, just that it was a _lot_ stronger once. I don't know how to recharge it, I don't even recognize this type of magic. Whoever crafted this was a _very_ powerful sorcerer." Daybreak chuckled. "Probably the Magic Element wielder of their day."

"Speaking of powerful magicians, come check this out." Swift was hovering before something encased in glass, a staff, with one odd feature..."This thing's got bells, like that Unicorn statue. This is his, right."

"Star Swirl the Bearded. The mightiest of his era." Daybreak couldn't help but be awed, at the prestige of the weapon before him. "I had to write a paper on him once, you wouldn't believe the things he pulled off. Honestly, if I had to name just one sorcerer who could take the Wraith on their own, it'd be him."

Swift's brow raised "Him? But he was just a Unicorn."

Daybreak chuckled. "Somepony forgot to tell _him_ that."

"He was the mightiest Unicorn to ever walk the land." Blueblood glanced up at the staff too, he too sharing Daybreak's respect for its power, and that of its creator. "He could bring an army to a halt if they dared to challenge him." Blueblood smirked "The Griffon's _still_ hesitate to speak his name, well, before the Wraith showed up anyway. The common theory is he's the one who killed Solaris, though he never admitted to it, so I don't buy it. Star Swirl wasn't known for being subtle." Daybreak chuckled at that.

If Swift was still listening, neither could tell, his sight was fixated on-"I'm just not getting the bells."

"Legends say his mentor suggested he wear them." Blueblood shrugged. "It's never been clear why."

Swift poked the glass. "I'm just surprised his staff doesn't have a beard too."

Blueblood actually snickered at that.

"Storm," Terra switched to Daybreak's vision, which was focused on Storm, who was looking at some kind of pendant..."that thing's Dark Magic. Be careful not to touch it."

Terra's vision suddenly went darker, she froze, quickly darting her head around. Oh, she'd just reached the tower. She took aim at a staircase, and continued walking, her lens showing-yeah, that was Swift's vision. What were "Power Ponies"?

"A comic? Well I'm not complain-"

"SWIFT! DON'T!"

"What? It's an enchanted one? I don't mind, they're always fun."

Daybreak pulled Swift from the comic. "Too strong for a normal enchanted book. I'm guessing this one gained a mind of its own-it _can_ happen. No touching."

"Wait, maybe if we can get the Wraith to read it..."

"Leave the comic alone. Can't you read something more adult?"

Swift pointed in a seemingly random direction. "How about that one?"

Daybreak followed the hoof, finding a book with spikes on the front of it. "Yeah, don't touch _that_ one either."

"Geez, can't read comics, can't read books, what _can_ I read?"

"My lips! Touch. Nothing. In fact, nopony touch anything in this room without my say-so. Actually, forget the say-so, _don't touch anything_!"

"Why not say 'don't look at anything' while you're at it?"

"In your case that might be a good idea."

Terra watched, as her five comrades made way through the Vault. As she snapped through the lenses she was shown various sights. Daybreak was barely still more than a few seconds at a time. This vault, it made Terra really think about the current year, and how long Euqestira had been a country. The vault was filled with things that were weapons, and things that may or may not have not been weapons, such as the mirror Pearl was currently looking into. She flipped past Daybreak again, finding-okay, _what_ was Blueblood looking at? He'd been there the last two times she'd seen through his eye.

"Terra to Blueblood; anypony home?"

"Yeah, I'm here."

"What _are_ those?"

"The sister's weapons." and his reverent tone was back, she'd never get used to it. "Few could stand against them when they used these." Blueblood raised his hoof, daring to touch the ancient weapon of Celestia the Radiant. "In times of old, Alicorns were referred as gods. A foolish notion, but when the sisters used their weapons, they fought like deities. They were beloved by their people, they were feared by all others. If they were here, they'd take the Wraith. They'd kill it, and that'd be the end of it."

"They're not here, Blueblood," Daybreak's tone was oddly cold, "we are. _We're_ tasked with killing it."

"Okay, I just don't _get_ something," Swift rose higher in the air, parting his hooves, looking around the vast, packed room. "All these artefacts, all this power. Why did we stop using it all?"

All eyes turned to Daybreak, who briefly cursed his chosen professions. "There was a time when Sorcery was the nerve-center of progress, in a more primitive time. Sorcery is not an easy field to study, it's complex, nuanced, and too unpredictable at times." Daybreak reached up a hoof, pulling off his lens, glancing at it.

"Science isn't, science, and technology are predictable. And, worse so, it's _easier_. It can still be a pain, but it's so much easier, and it gave the world so many results, and it gave them consistently. When you can generate enough energy to fuel a country, and craft weapons to crack continents, what's so special about Sorcery?" He placed his lens back on, with a sigh. "We forgot our history, and generations passed with it becoming increasing obscure. We made our choice, and now it bites us in the plot. We were asking for this."

"Okay," Swift descended, "if you're finished being cynical, can we move on?"

"I'm not done,-"

"You never are."

"-but yes, we can go. The Element's aren't here, either." He turned, giving the room one last glance before walking to the door. "In the hooves of their true wielders some of these things could do real damage. In ours, they may as well be toys." With that, Daybreak vanished in a flash.

Sight Share Deactivated

Terra blinked, and realized she's already reached the top of the tower, already made way to a chamber, a room much like the throne room, with windows of stained glass, but something was different here, one each window, there were no real backgrond details to see, just the ponies themselves. It hit her what this tower was, why it was important.

It was a memorial.

On every window, there was another figure, and Terra's gaze moved between them quickly, suddenly stopping when she saw familiar shades of violet. "That mare..."

"Terra," Daybreak's voice pierced her mind. "what'd you find?" Oh, she'd thought out loud. The animals always said she should work on that.

"I'm the tower, it's like the throne roo-" Daybreak had suddenly appeared beside her. "It's a memorial I think."

Daybreak was focused on the image of the mare before him, and the inscription beneath the glass. "Twilight Sparkle. So, that was her name."

There was a sudden flash, followed by three more. Daybreak turned to find more ponies had come to visit. "And you're all here, why?"

Swfit grinned. "Big tower like this, gotta be important." There was a sudden flashing in Swift's mane, him quickly extracting-"I think my Rune's dead."

"Mine too." Blueblood's was the same.

"Same." As was Pearl's.

Daybreak rolled his eye. "And with everypony here you can't warp back anyway."

"Not gonna send us off?" Swift cocked his head, as if not recognizing Daybreak all of a sudden.

Daybreak shrugged. "After the vault I'm willing to try anything. Search the room. There might be something hidden."

Where and why one would hide something in a memorial, Terra had no idea. Still, she joined in the hunt. Her eyes trailed over a window quite close to Twilight's. It depicted a female unicorn, whose coat and mane kinda reminded Terra of Daybreak. She'd laugh if her name turned out to have a similar theme. She took a step back, following structures built into the walls, staircases spiralling up, to let one walk up the room, seeing every window, every face, every farewell in this tower of memories.

Swift took to the height of the room. "Anypony got an idea who all these are supposed to be?"

"The sisters lived a very long time," Daybreak took one brief glance across the room "that long a stretch comes with a lot of goodbyes. These must be the ones they felt."

With nothing to go on, the six got to work searching for an invisible needle in an undetectable haystack. Some turned their attention to the floor, hoping for a staircase waiting to be revealed. A certain Pegasus started thumping seemingly random bricks in the wall. Daybreak had raised his horn, a golden light shining like a lighthouse beacon, passing over anything and everything for a few moments.

Sight Share Activated

With visions shared, the six went on. Terra felt like she was walking in a circle, not so much in a literal way, but what she was doing. The castle was huge. Yes, they'd covered some considerable ground, but there was still much to go. Maybe there was a second guarded place that needed discovering? She turned her gaze across the room, discovering Pearl had stopped.

Pearl had stopped before a window without a pony. This window showed a large, and mighty dragon, with purple scales and green spikes. Pearl offered his particular image-a bow? A deep one at that, her muzzle was level with her hooves. Crystal Ponies had some traditions Terra did not begin to understand.

(Then again, in retrospect, it might have helped if she'd actually asked.)

Storm passed, and frequently glanced at the image of a mare with a magnificent pink mane, and bright pink coat, a mare Pearl seemed to recognize, her gaze turning in Storm's direction. "Why..." Swift got himself questioning glances, as he gazed up at-that was Star Swirl. Swift was grasping where a beard would be, if he had one. Terra soon walked past an interesting sight. The first window to contain a pair. A pink mare, and white stallion. Terra briefly wondered about all these ponies, how many of them faced something like this? Was this room of farewell's also a hall of heroes? Breaking out of her pondering, Terra discovered Daybreak was once again before Twilight's Sparkle's portrait, his form still.

As Terra shifted through lenses, she realized he wasn't the only one. One by one, ponies were coming to a stop.

Storm was standing before a unicorn with a near-white coat, and indigo mane. If a world had to sum her up, 'glamourous' would do it, down to the gems on her flank. _Rarity._

Pearl was before an orange Earth pony with blonde mane, and apples upon her flank. _Applejack._

Terra waited, and waited, but even after a minute, Swift didn't crack an alcohol-related joke. She'd be proud of him, but it was Swift, he probably just hadn't thought of it. Speaking of Swift, he stood before a pink earth pony, just pink Everything was pink, save the blue eyes. She was grinning widely, and Terra could have sworn she was looking back at her. Not Swift, _her_. Must have been the way she was painted into the glass. _Pinkie Pie._

Blueblood had come before a rainbow-maned, blue-coated Pegasus. _Rainbow Dash._

Terra came to a stop herself, before the image of a Pegasus with a pink mane, and yellow coat, butterflies on her flank, and a name that fit her expression quite well. _Fluttershy_

These six, they were in portraits in the throne room. They were a team, they were the ones the six of them were to succeed, as others had done before them. Perhaps everypony else realized this too, as for a moment, they all remained still, the visions of the six shared between them.

The moment passed.

Blueblood gave an annoyed sigh. "I don't think there's anything here, Daybreak."

Daybreak frowned. "I'm inclined to agree."

Swift shrugged. "Let's just be grateful we don't have more bad news." With those choice words, the light of the sun began to waver. Swift paled. "I swear that wasn't me!"

Daybreak raised his horn, and with a flash, a screen was projected across the ceiling, showing the sky above. Darkness was surrounding the sun, like a snake set to devour the fiery orb. "It's going after the _sun_?!"

"Not surprising," said Swift, "we know it's not afraid of getting a tan."

Her suddenly snickering earned Storm a collective look. "Hey, that one was funny."

Now was not the time for laugher, as the sunlight grew dimmer, darkness clawing its way into the light. Being able to stare directly in the sun, only on days like this were such things possible. The color of the sun grew deeper, and deeper, and-vanished. Darkness fell, covering Canterlot castle in a shroud of midnight.

Almost. A gentle white light remained, illuminating the castle. Daybreak smiled. "The shield, it must be registering any darkness as a danger. We're still safe, for now at least."

They might have been, but the stars were not so lucky. One by one, they were going out, the dark sky was quickly becoming pure black.

"Guys...I think it might..." Swift gulped. "What it if it got it all? I mean, _it all_?"

What was the greater than the weight of that implication, was the fact that it was likely the case. "Then this is the world's final stand." Daybreak stiffened his stance, resolute. " _Our_ final stand. If we don't stop it here, it'll make its way across the universe."

"Daybreak," began a-clearly troubled Pearl, "you,"- she stopped for a moment, chewing on her words, carefully. "You never...explained something." She briefly bit her lip, before pressing on."We find the Elements, use the Elements, and beat the Wraith. We do all that... What's the plan, after?"

Daybreak blinked, slowly, as around the chamber reactions began, and continued. Blueblood's reaction was much the same as Daybreak's, he neither said nor did anything. Pearl kept her eyes on Daybreak, imploring for something. Swift and Storm exchanged a glance. Terra just blinked too, realizing that Pearl had made a point.

'After' the Wraith's defeat, was a topic Daybreak had not discussed. Daybreak took one last look across his band of misfit ponies, and spoke just three words.

"There isn't one."

Had any though to do so, they'd have checked the Wraith hadn't already taken them. They couldn't even hear the sounds of breathing.

"We never did find out anything. The Wraith's power, I still don't know exactly what it does. I have no idea how it works, or how to affect it. Whatever happened to anything taken, I don't have the slightest idea, and it just took the sun. At this point, even if we do kill it, we'll freeze to death in pretty short order." His gaze turned fierce, more so than anypony could remember seeing on him. "This is for revenge. Equestria is lost, there's no saving it, but we can make sure that thing goes into the darkness with it. If you're entertaining illusions about saving Equestria, saving the world, give them up now. And if after that, you got any guts left, use 'em, and let's make that abomination pay for its crimes. We can't undo what's been done, but we can stop it from going further. If you don't have any guts left, then give up and keel over, but I'm not giving up."

Silence. For a moment, there was silence, silence after a perception had just been shattered, an illusion crushed, a hope rendered naught, under an absent sun.

Yet, even with the sun gone, a fire remained.

"I'm in." Blueblood stopped the floor. "That _thing_ took my father, my family, my _country_ from me."

Pearl began to walk, making way with Blueblood to the center of the room. "The Wraith took my home, my family, everything I knew from me. I'm in."

"It's taken friends." Storm followed suit. "I'm in."

"It's taken too much." Terra followed too. "I'm in."

The five came together, a circle, almost. One remained absent. They looked across the room, finding Swift had not moved, not even reacted. He smiled. "Like I got anything else to do. Okay, okay, I'll join your crusade. I'm in." He moved towards them, placing his own hoof with theirs. He looked across them all, smiling. "This is what connects us, isn't it?"

They all smiled, and nodded, their connection, their bond found.

" **Revenge."**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Author's Notes:

I've given Terra a second/last name. Partly because her name felt lacking before, and partly because of the play on words Pinkie Pie would undoubtedly notice.


	8. Rainbow in the Dark

The six rushed down a hallway, on their way back to the throne room. Moments ago Daybreak had read up about a "tower of Canterlot" in the Chronicle, a room not on the schematics, and they'd taken off in a gallop.

In retrospect, it wasn't much of a plan, but it was all they had…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Aboard the Wellspring, in a not-so-important storage room, the last of a group of six ponies arrived. Daybreak checked outside the room once more, finding nopony in the halls. He closed the door, leaving the six of them quite alive. He looked through his comrades, surprised to find only-"Where are Sharp and Broad?"

Blueblood shrugged. "They didn't see the point in this. They agree with the Commander, they're gonna put everything into one final stand."

"They're insane. Why isn't fleeing to Space an option? The colony on-"

Blueblood was shaking his head. "The Wellspring was pushed out before it was finished. They never got around to installing the necessities for space travel. Life support, FTL engines, both missing. Besides, we never heard back from any ships that _did_ try leaving the planet. Unspoken theory is the Wraith stopped them."

The unspoken opinion was that was probably correct. The unspoken suggestion was that Daybreak get to the point, something he didn't waste time in doing so.

"I found something. Well, I found it a while back, but it was a last resort kinda thing. There might be something that can stop the Wraith."

Storm rolled her eyes. "Forgive me if I refrain from jumping for joy."

Swift shot up a hoof. "I'll do it."

Terra's glare sent his hoof down.

Daybreak sighed. "Guys, I know, but what options have we got at this point? I keep reading about something, something ancient, something I'm pretty sure is still around, and I know where to find it. The Wraith hasn't got it yet, and there's a pathway open right to our destination."

Daybreak presented an orb, which floated to the center of the room, projecting a map, showing a path to a destination not yet covered in darkness. Pressing on their interest, Daybreak continued.

"Best case scenario. The Wellspring makes its stand, and by some miracle, it beats the Wraith. We come back empty hoofed but nopony cares. Worst, and most likely case, The Wellspring falls, and we buy ourselves a few more hours chasing a possibility. The place is Canterlot Castle. I have a theory why the Wraith didn't take it." _That_ got their interest, it was subtle, but he could tell. "It _couldn't_. The Castle holds ancient magic, crafted by the best mages of many eras, the kinds that haven't been cast in eons. The magic protects the castle, It wont hold forever, but it'll hold a while. It could very well soon be the last stronghold we have."

Silence fell, the five of them pondering this information. Daybreak was only really focused on convincing one. If he was convinced, the others would follow suit. The group had learned to defer to one another's expertise on occasion. This was such a time when it could work in his favour...

Finally, Blueblood spoke. "Fine, I'm in."

One by one, everypony else agreed. Daybreak smiled, slightly.

"Meet me at bay four an hour before dawn. We'll move out then. I'll have everything ready."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The doors of the throne room burst open, the six galloping to the end of the hall. Daybreak's horn flared into life. "That painting, there's a spell on it," his horn shown brighter. "I just to-gotcha!" The painting began to glow, briefly, so bright that all detail was lost. When the light cleared the painting was gone, but the visage remained, the painting had become the wall. The six arrived, Daybreak swiftly finding something in the wall, a small hole...

"Gimmie a boost."

Terra Belle quickly offered herself as a platform, along with Swift, the pair raising on him their backs. Swift grunted loudly.

"Geez, Daybreak you need to go on a diet."

"I remind you that I know a bowl-voiding spell, now shut up and keep still." Daybreak gazed closely at the hole, his magic creeping into it. "Designed for an Alicorn's horn. Not stopping me!" He stuck his horn inside, his glow lost as his concentration deepened. "Dammit, what's it take to hack this-GOTCHA!"

He pulled out his horn, a crack appearing in the wall. A door the six hadn't noticed began to open. The six gathered around the opening chamber, being the first in eons to witness the inside of the Tower of Canterlot.

The Tower of Canterlot contained...junk.

It reminded Daybreak of a museum...where all the exhibits were kept in a single, too-small room. The items were, well they were junk. If Daybreak didn't know better, and hey, maybe he didn't, this room was a glorified storage closet, save for one thing.

There was a box. Sitting there, alone, in the middle of the chamber. He rushed towards it, opening it with a flash of his horn.

"What?"

Scrolls, nothing but scrolls. Daybreak pulled one out, unrolling it.

 _Dear Princess Celestia,_

 _I've learned that one of the joys of friendship is sharing your blessings. But when there's not enough blessings to go around, having more than your friends can make you feel pretty awful. So, though I appreciate the invitation, I will be returning both tickets to the Grand Galloping Gala._

He let it go, grabbing another.

 _Dear Princess Celestia,_

 _Winter Wrap Up was one of the most special things I've ever been a part of here in Ponyville. It helped me to learn that we all have hidden talents, and if we're patient and diligent we're sure to find them. And as always, with good friendship and teamwork, ponies can accomplish anything._

"What is this?"

Another scroll...

 _Dear Princess Celestia,_

 _Today I learned something amazing! Everypony everywhere has a special magical connection with her friends, maybe even before she's met them. If you're feeling lonely and you're still searching for your true friends, just look up in the sky. Who knows, maybe you and your future best friends are all looking at the same rainbow._

Junk. Junk. Nothing but **junk**! His horn flared, both it and the chronicle wrapped in a gold inferno.

"WHERE!" The two fires became one. " _ARE!_ " The book opened, it's pages flipping. " **THE!** " The book hit the floor, the only thing brighter than the magic was the fire in Daybreak's eyes as he gazed down at it " _ **ELEMENTS!?**_ "

"Daybreak, you're yelling at a-"

"SHUT UP! This book is giving me what I want **NOW!** "

The pages turned faster, and faster, the flow of magic between book and horn following suit.

They stopped. The magic, and page, fell still. "The Elements..." The chronicle slowly closed. "They're not...here. During Twilight Sparkle's tenure as bearer, the Elements abandoned physical form. They have existed as energy since, in the ether." His shoulder's slumped, as he fell on his plot, gazing at the floor. "I'm sorry, everypony."

Daybreak felt a hoof gently land on his shoulder. He looked up into the face of a smiling Storm.

"Hey, wasn't like anypony else had any ideas."

Another hoof found his other shoulder, Swift was grinning. "Besides, If you hadn't convinced me to go, Autumn might have insisted on making my last meal."

Pearl smiled, slightly. "If it weren't for you we'd have been taken with the Wellspring."

Terra nodded. "You kept us going, no matter what."

"We fought to the very end." All eyes turned to Blueblood. "Very few things are more noble." He smiled, though doing so seemed to be leaving a bad taste in his mouth. "As much I loathe to admit it, I'm glad that if I'm going out with anyone, it's you all."

Daybreak smiled. "Thanks, you guys. I just wish I had better news for you. Instead, it's just a matter of when-"

 _Darkness._

Daybreak's horn became a beacon in the darkness, as he rose to his hooves. "Here it comes."

At the other side of the room part of the ceiling turned to black, as the Wraith descended from the darkness, it's form finding floor, which was quickly fading, along with the walls, every instant of time upon the walls slowly turning black. Daybreak stomped the floor beneath him. "This is it, everypony! Our last stand!" His friends took places alongside him, on floor, or in midair. He smiled, this was it. "FOR EQUESTRIA!"

They charged, with everything they had left to give, as around them, the world turned to black. Their visions grew darker, and darker, and-

 _Brighter_.

The floor beneath them was no more, but they were not bound to such a fate. They stopped, all around them, a seemingly empty universe.

Almost.

The six ponies looked around, finding themselves in the heart of a rainbow.

Daybreak smiled. "The Elements of Harmony."

"Are we worthy?"

Swift's question was met with a small frown. "Maybe. Maybe the Elements are just don't wanna give up everything without a fight." The Rainbow began to expand. "Now let's see what they got!"

The Wraith moved forward. Had it make a sound, it might have roared. Had it emotion, it might be fury, but all there was, was a silent phantom moving towards the Rainbow.

The rainbow rushed forth, growing larger to meet the blight upon reality.

It was swallowed, rushed over like a form beneath a wave, a form that held still, unmoving, unmoveable. The rainbow began to dim, growing darker.

Darkness. The wave was turning black, the Wraith revealing itself once more, unharmed and unfazed.

"No!" Daybreak's horn flared. "Dammit, no! It's not ending like this! We've come too far for it to end like this! This is your end, you monster!" Daybreak suddenly started to glow, the rainbow seeming to come from him.

"You're taken our families!" Pearl followed.

"Friends!" As did Storm.

"Homes!" As did Swift. 

"Country!" As did Blueblood.

"You're not taking anything else!" And finally, Terra. The six ponies began growing brighter, until they were hidden from view. For the first time since revealing itself in this world, the Wraith was made to pause. It watched on, as something it could not see took place.

The light finally grey dimmer, revealing the same six ponies. The same, but they were different. Such details meant nothing to the Wraith. Their eyes were closed, their bodies not quite as they were before, but that didn't matter. There was only one thing that still did. Daybreak's eyes opened, his mane like a raging fire.

"In time, darkness always comes, to extend its reach over all things, but as long as friendship remains, a fire will always burn, to light the way for the world." His eyes turned white. "Behold the eternal flame!" The other five opened their own eyes, each glowing white.

The Rainbow rushed forth once more, crashing into the Wraith like an almighty wave. The Wraith was pushed back, briefly, digging in upon nothing. For the first time, the world so close to the Wraith saw the light, the darkness parting, just enough, to reveal the full shadow of the beast. What it was now, was the Wraith, what it was once... No, this was _never_ a pony.

This was once a wolf.

A befitting visage. In the end, the Wraith truly was a monster.

The six rushed forth, as the Wraith too rushed to meet them. Daybreak met the beast, claw to hoof, pushing against one another, as around them ponies moved to restrain the beast. The Wraith snapped its jaws, failing to take Daybreak's face before Blueblood and Terra grasped its neck, Pearl, Swift and Storm restraining the rest of the phantom that had once been impossible to approach. The base of Daybreak's hooves started to turn red, seeping where the Wraith's claws held him.

 _It_ broke Daybreak's skin.

Daybreak's skin broke _it_.

From the tips of its claws, cracks began to from, made, it seemed, from rainbow, the cracks spread, from it's claws, from its neck, from anywhere the new Element bearers touched it. Cracks of light were making way across the wolf phantom.

"We are Equestria's revenge." Dayrbeak pushed harder. "You hear me? We are revenge!" The cracks grew larger, spreading faster. "For everything you've taken, we're taking everything from you!" The cracks reached where its eyes should be, darkness seeping from it. For the first time, Daybreak felt like it was truly looking at him. "We'll break you apart, and cast every piece into oblivion!"

The Wraith struggled, its silent howls pricing the absent air. The six ponies found themselves thrown off the beast, as it unleashed a wave of black. In one instant, they, the rainbow, and the cracks upon the Wraith's form were gone. There was nothing but darkness. The Wraith could not even see itself, were it to try. The Wraith stood still in the darkness, alone, with nothing to perceive or be perceived by. All that remained, was- _Light._

From out of the darkness came light. The Rainbow illuminated everything once more. The six ponies were still there, still glowing with the power, the cracks returning to the Wraith with absolute vengeance. The leader of the Wraith's enemies looked upon the cracking phantom one last time.

"This is friendship's light. Darkness will never prevail against it. Now _fade away._ "

The cracks grew deeper, the light shining from inside the Wraith. The creature roared, silently, as finally, the blight shattered into light.

Light, that faded away.

All that was left, was them, the rainbow, and the darkness.

"It's over," Daybreak smiled. "Equestria is avenged."

Blueblood sighed. "What now?"

"The end. This is how Equestria-the world, ends." Daybreak smiled, solemnly. "Let's make sure it's not forgotten."

The six nodded, reaching out, holding hooves in a circle, the Rainbow Power forming a sphere around it, growing brighter and bright, and brighter-

It exploded, in a flash of ancient power, the Elements burst forth, like a supernova. In one second, it was spread far further than where their world had been, in the next, it was further than could easily be grasped by most minds, in just a few more it was well and truly on its way to delivering Equestria's final message.

Around him, Daybreak saw his alli-his _friends_ making their final acts. Blueblood moved into a sitting position, he forehooves meeting, he would face the end in meditation. Storm spread her new wings, with rainbows on them now? A second glance at his friends showed they all had rainbows upon them in one way or another. A glance in a mirror would show the same of him. Storm was content to strike her finish pose, her final trick at an end. Swift was-dancing, that was dancing...nope, Daybreak wasn't gonna ask. He was not filling his final moment with the answer as to why Swift was dancing. Swift was good at it at least. Terra was humming something, something he'd heard her sing before, a song she held close to her. He'd never asked why. Pearl's vision was focused downward, her gaze pensive. From what Daybreak understood, she had a few goodbyes to make.

This was it, this was how it ended...

Daybreak looked down, at where, just a short while ago, his planet had existed. In the end, they could not save it, but Equestria had taken the Wraith with it. What was the Wraith? Where had it come from? What were its motives? Heh, unanswered questions, so many. Daybreak smiled, for all the bad, the end was not truly so bitter. Equestria was lost, but they'd stopped the Wraith here. They were ponies out there, colonies on other worlds. Equinity would survive, they would never again know the Wraith. Not them, nor any other creature that called this universe home. Heh, saviours of an entire universe, Daybreak could depart easy with that. He glanced out, their last act still visible, in all directions. His eyes slowly closed, letting one last visage fill his mind. Equestria's lost legacy, travelling across the endless dark.

 _We were here._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Author's Notes:

The End. Hope you enjoyed the fic.


End file.
